Save Me
by Arwennicole
Summary: Summary: She thought her life was great, she had a boyfriend who adored her, but why can’t she seem to get her mind off her lab partner? Why can’t some old wounds in her past heal? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Saving Me

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight Saga_, Stephenie Meyer does J

Summary: She thought her life was great, she had a boyfriend who adored her, but why can't she seem to get her mind off her lab partner? Why can't some old wounds in her past heal? AU/AH

Saving Me

Chapter 1: Rainy Nights

The town of Forks was quiet, the street lights were on and only a few people were walking up and down the streets, the ones who were braving the rain.

In the forest, a young woman was walking out, her face was pale white tears were falling down her face. Her jacket was hanging loosely over her forearms, going unnoticed by the young woman who was holding her stomach. Her hair and clothes were disheveled, mud coating nearly every inch of her, too much for the rain to wash away. _A _twigsnapped behind her making her gasp. She started running down the hill as fast as she could, tears falling faster down her face.

She ran down the familiar streets, fear rushing through her system. She came to her house and ran up the stairs. She practically ran through the door if her brother hadn't opened it. "Bella?" Her brother called a little confused at her state. She looked over at him and collapsed on the floor sobbing. "Bella? Bella what happened? What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of his sister.

"Jasper?" Their father called curiously.

Jasper pulled back his sister's hands and saw blood all over her hands and more gushing down her stomach. "Shit!" Charlie Swan exclaimed grabbing the phone to call 911.

"She's going into shock!" Jasper told his father, panic clear in his voice and his eyes wide in terror.

"Keep talking to her," Charlie told his son.

Jasper lowered his sister gently to the floor, catching the towel Charlie tossed him from the kitchen and pressing it to the source of the bleeding. "Bella, talk to me," he insisted, as he applied pressure on her stomach.

"Jasper get her belt, the tight clothes have to be loosened up," Charlie insisted.

Jasper went to do so when he noticed that her pants were already partly undone. "Dad…" he trailed off. Charlie saw it too, placing his hands on his daughter's face.

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked.

Jasper looked up when he heard the ambulance sirens and got up from the floor. Charlie pressed his hand against the wound on his daughter's side. "Stay with me baby," he told his daughter.

--------------------

Bella woke up to the sounds of an EKG Machine beeping. Her vision was blurred as she looked around the room to find a blood bag on the stand along with her IV. She looked around to find her brother sitting there. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Jazz…" she croaked out, tears falling down her face.

Jasper sat on the bed and she hugged him sobbing. "Shh, shh, shh, I'm here," he whispered stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back while she cried against him. "It was him wasn't it?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. "I'll kill him, dear God help me I will kill him," he hissed angrily. Bella gripped his shirt.

"Jasper don't talk like that please," she sobbed.

She continued to cry. "I don't want a hero I want my big brother," she told him. Jasper stroked her hair, holding her close.

"I'm here," he assured her.

He had her lie back just as the door opened. "Bella, hey you're awake," her boyfriend, Jacob, murmured. Bella sniffled a little as he walked over, hugging her gently.

"He's hardly left your side since you were brought here, I had to force him to leave," Jasper commented.

"Uh…I brought you something from the gift shop downstairs…I was bored," Jacob commented.

He placed a bag by her side and Bella opened it to find a stuffed wolf in there. "Jake that's sweet," she answered taking it out. Jasper took his leave, kissing her forehead as he left them alone. Jacob sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I am so sorry that I left you alone there," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "Jake, you had to go home, I was stupid and got lost," she answered. Tears pressed against her eyes. "Why can't he leave me alone?" She asked sobbing. Jacob got into the bed, holding her close. "Why can't I be happy without him barging into my life?" She sobbed.

"He can't hurt you, ever again, I promise," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

Bella cried softly against him, gripping the front of his shirt. Jacob gently rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her. Jasper came back in after awhile and brought in a nurse. "I need to check the stitches," she informed. Jacob got up from the bed and the nurse lifted the gown up, revealing a hundred stitches going from her belly button to her rib. "I brought a sedative so you can rest easier," she informed.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep," Bella insisted.

"Rest is the best thing right now Bells," Jasper answered.

He held his little sister's hand. "We'll be right here when you wake up again," he assured her. He stroked the side of her face. "When you wake up dad will be here and you can give him a statement," he informed. She nodded her head slowly and the nurse injected the sedative into her IV. In the matter of seconds, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep again.

Later that night, Bella's door opened again and someone walked in, placing a vase of blue carnations by her bed. "You look pretty in blue," the person whispered. He reached over and stroked her face gently. He let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to wake her. "I won't let anything happen to you again, Bella, I promise," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before leaving just in case her brother or boyfriend woke up. The only evidence that he was even there were the carnations beside her bed.


	2. Shadow

Chapter 2: Shadow

Bella sighed as she woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She looked outside and saw that it was down pouring, nothing new in Forks. She got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. Right before she got her shirt on, she saw a long scar gong from her left side to her bellybutton, an ugly scar that she was trying to hide. She bit her lower lip as she pulled her shirt down and started brushing her hair out when there was a knock on her door. "Yeah," she answered.

"Bells, breakfast is ready," Jasper informed.

"You cooked?" She asked surprised.

"Well your cereal is poured," he replied making her laugh.

She opened the door and kissed her brother's cheek. "You're sweet Jazz," she told her brother.

"Hey, just trying to help," he answered.

They both went downstairs. "Dad go to work already?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were tossing and turning in your sleep again last night so he didn't want to wake you," Jasper answered.

Bella sat at the table and took a bite of her cereal. "Are you having nightmares again?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"Bells, you're a bad liar, especially since you were talking in your sleep last night too," he told her.

The young woman poked at her cereal, chewing slowly. "How long have you been having nightmares about this?" He asked.

"They just started up again," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it or are you going to talk to Jake about it?" He asked.

"I'm not talking about it," she replied.

She got up and dumped her cereal down the garbage disposal. "It's done, it's over with, I'm fine," she told him. Jasper got up, grabbing his sister's arm.

"Bella, come on, you never have to hide from me," he insisted.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not going to break down and cry like a baby again," she insisted.

"Bella…" he started.

"No, Jasper, we're going to late for school," she told him grabbing her backpack.

She went to move by him when she tripped over the chair leg, falling on the floor. Jasper walked over and helped her up. She pulled her arm away and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm fine let's go," she told him.

----------------

They arrived at school and Jasper got out of the truck. Bella got out, pulling on her backpack, staring at the ground and not at the people who stared at her. The stares haven't stopped for a year and a half. She lifted her head up and walked up the stairs when she slipped, almost falling face first on the concrete stairs when someone caught her by her arms. "You okay?" A velvety voice asked. She looked up into a pair emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Edward helped her stand back up. "Alice is waiting inside for you," he told Jasper. Jasper kissed his sister's cheek before going inside to meet up with his girlfriend. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Edward," she answered moving by him.

Edward watched her walk up the stairs and let out a sigh as he walked up the stairs after her.

Bella walked down the hall and opened her locker, stuffing her things inside. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before grabbing her books for her first class. "Bella," Angela called smiling. Bella looked over at her best friend.

"Hey Angela," she greeted.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Angela asked.

"It was alright, yours? Have a nice weekend with Eric?" She answered.

"Except for the part where Eric wanted to watch old ninja movies," Angela replied.

Bella laughed and the two girls moved down the hall. "So are you and Jacob going to the prom?" Angela asked.

"We haven't really talked about it, probably because I'm not interested I going," Bella replied.  
"What? You have to come though," Angela insisted.  
"I don't dance Angela," she answered.

"Will you at least come to Port Angeles and help me pick out my prom dress?' Angela asked, still very disappointed that her best friend wasn't going to the prom.

Bella smiled a little. "Yeah, I'll help you pick out your prom dress," she assured her.

"Awesome, oh and Alice is coming with us," Angela informed.

Bella laughed shaking her head. "That doesn't surprise me," she commented about her other best friend also her brother's girlfriend.

"How are things with you and Jake?" Angela asked.

"They're alright," Bella replied.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "It'd be better if he wasn't' at my house everyday after school," she added.

"Still? I thought you talked to him about that?" she asked.

"I did, it stopped for two weeks. He's been all over me since the…incident," Bella replied.

Angela nodded her head slowly. "You should talk to him," she suggested.

"Again, I've tried," Bella answered.

The two girls were silent as the walked down the halls. "I just don't know what to do Angela," she sighed. Angela wrapped her arm around her shoulders with a small smile.

"It'll be okay," she assured her.

Bella nodded and the girls went to class.

-----------------

After lunch, Bella walked into biology and took her usual seat next to Edward. "What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Onion root cells," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "How are you doing?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. "This slide has anaphase," she informed.

"Mind if I check?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out," she replied.

Edward checked to see if she was right. "Anaphase…" he said more to himself than to her.

"Like I said," she answered.

Edward glanced at her and she sat back in her seat. "When would you like to work on the biology project?" he asked. He noticed that Bella was off in her own world. "Bella?" He called.

"Yeah," she answered snapping out of it.

"When would you like to work on the biology project? You know the big project that we were given instead of a final," he reminded her.

"Oh…right…um…I'll have to get back to you on that," she answered.

Edward took another slide and looked at it. "Just let me know," he told her. She nodded her head slowly and started staring at her notebook.


	3. A Date

Chapter 3: A Date

Bella smiled as she walked downstairs to find Jacob talking to Jasper while waiting for her to go on their date. "Hey," she called.

"Hey Bella," he greeted smiling.

He walked over and handed her a flower he brought. "Jake it's beautiful, thanks," she answered kissing his cheek. Jacob smiled as he held Bella's hand and they left the house.

The couple walked down the street in silence. "Are you okay?" he asked. She glanced at him with a quizzically.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"You've been very quiet during the last few dates," he replied.

Bella held her boyfriend's hand. "I'm fine," she assured him. He kissed the side of her head and she looked ahead again.

"Are you going to your prom?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it," she replied.

"Oh…why not?" he asked.

"Jake, since when do I dance?" she answered.

He chuckled lightly. "Prom is an important thing in high school though," he told her.

"Jake, I just don't dance okay?" She murmured.

Jacob sighed, giving in. "Are you seriously upset about it?" She asked. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No, I'm not mad," he answered.

He kissed the side of his girlfriend's head. "But when it comes to my prom, you're going," he told her. She smiled and leaned against him with a sigh. "Bella, can you please talk to me?" he asked.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked.

He stopped walking and stood in front of her. "Jasper told me about the nightmares and I've been waiting for the last few days for you to talk to me," he answered.

"Jacob there is nothing to talk about, I'm having nightmares, so what?" She asked.

"You are having nightmares about what that monster did to you! Bella I just want you to talk to me, I'm your boyfriend, I've been trying to get you to talk to me since the incident and I can't get two words out of you," he explained.

Bella placed her hands over her head. "Jake stop! Please!" She exclaimed. She swallowed hard. "This isn't your fight to fight with! I will talk about it when I am ready to talk about it not when you're ready to talk about it! I was attacked not you!" She hissed. The couple stood in silence. "This is my fight Jake, mine," she whispered. She sniffled with tears in her eyes but she refuse to let them fall. Jacob was quiet for a second before walking over to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Bella hugged him back sniffling. "Jake I don't know what to do," she whispered. He hushed her gently, stroking her hair.

"I'm right here when you need me, always," he assured her.

She nodded her head slowly and he kissed the side of her head.

---------------------

A couple of days passed by and Bella was grateful it was a weekend at least. She was able to spend some time to herself.

Bella sat in her room looking over her biology notes when Jasper came in. "Hey little sister," he greeted sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," she answered.

He smiled a little. "You seemed to have slept easier last night," he commented.

"Yeah for once," she answered.

She smiled back at him before looking over her notes. "Mom called, wanted to know how you were doing," he informed. The young girl laughed a little.

"Did she want to know how I was doing or that she can't find her phone cord since I was the last person who found it for her the first time when we went to Jacksonville," she answered.

Jasper laughed slightly and moved to sit next to her on the bed. Bella glanced at him. "Jazz, if you're here…" she started.

"I'm not here to force you to talk, I am here to lend a shoulder if you want to lean on it," he answered.

Bella smiled and leaned against her brother, relaxing against him. "I feel so lost Jazz," she said quietly. Jasper kissed his sister's forehead.

"I know," he answered quietly.

She closed her eyes and lied back on the bed, deep in though. "I'll let you rest," he told her. She nodded and watched her brother leave the room.

---------------------

Two days had past and Bella hadn't heard from Jacob. She walked into the library to find Edward there. "Hey Bella," he greeted.

"Hey Edward, do you have the stuff?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

He placed all of his notes and project ideas out on the table top. "I have a few presentation ideas you could look over," he informed.

"Okay," she answered.

Edward looked over at her, clearing his throat. "So, are you going to prom?" Bella asked. He started looking through one of the books he checked out.

"Actually no," he replied.

"Really?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Doesn't interest me," he replied. Bella smiled.

"Yeah, never interested me either, but my boyfriend wants to go," she commented.

Edward chuckled lightly. She bit her lower lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just don't want to go," she murmured.

"Then put your food down and tell him you're not going," he answered.

"I did, he just said he's taking me to his prom next year," she murmured.

"What is he going to do? Force you into a prom dress and drag you there?" He asked.

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Edward grinned a little before looking back at his work again. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the evening except when they discussed their project.

--------------------

Later on, Edward arrived back home to find his brother's girlfriend, Rosalie, under one of the cars she was rebuilding. "Hey Rose," he greeted.

"Edward don't scare me while I'm under a vehicle," she scolded.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

He looked under the hood at Rosalie. "You're here later than usual," he commented.

"Yeah, trying to see if I put the wiring backwards to the starter," she answered.

"Mm I don't think it's the wiring," he told her.

"You becoming an expert on cars now?" She asked.

"It's not that hard to figure out with extra time on my hands now and everything," he replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes before he went inside.

Esme walked out of the kitchen with a smile when Edward came in. "I guess you finished the project then?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied setting the bag on the floor.

He ran his fingers through his hair again and smiled a little at his mother. "Your dinner's in the kitchen, your father's in there too he just got home from the hospital," Esme informed.

"Thanks," he answered.

He kissed his mother's cheek before going into the kitchen. Edward took his dinner from the refrigerator and heated it up before sitting at the table with his dad. "Long day at the hospital?" Edward commented after a few minutes of silence.

"A little," Carlisle replied tiredly.

Carlisle had been working double shifts, only a couple of hours sleep. To Edward, his father looked like a walking vampire with the pale face and dark circles under his eyes. "I…got a call from your mother," he commented.

"Okay…" Edward answered.

The older man chuckled. "She told me you got the scholarship to Yale, that's great," he told his son.

"Thanks," Edward answered.

"No really, that is probably the best news a father could get during a forty-eight hour shift," Carlisle commented.

Edward smiled to see the proud expression on his father's tired face. "We'll talk about it more later when I actually got some sleep," he commented, getting back up. Edward nodded and watched his father head up to bed. Esme walked in with a smile, picking up Carlisle's plate.

"You told dad about the scholarship?" Edward asked.

"He needed something to give him a boost," Esme answered.

Edward smiled a little, leaning against the counter. "He is so proud of you, Edward, so proud that you got the scholarship to Yale," she told him. Esme placed her hand on his face with a smile. "So, did you have a nice time in the library?" She asked.

"The usual," Edward replied.

Esme started washing the dishes with a smile. "Mom, I know what you're thinking and don't," he insisted.

"I didn't say anything sweetheart," she answered.

She put the dishes in the drying rack before drying her hands and rubbed some lotion into her hands. "Mom, she has a boyfriend," he pointed out.

"So did I when I met your father," Esme answered.

Edward sighed, moving his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, well, you saw dad more than just a medical student," he muttered.

"If I didn't see him more than that then you kids wouldn't be here," she answered giving him a wink.

"Okay, sex images of you and dad, out of my head, now," he told her gagging.

Esme laughed and kissed his cheek. "Everything will be okay," she assured him. He smiled a little and watched her leave the kitchen.


	4. The Question Game

Chapter 4: The Question Game

Bella sighed as she walked down the hall, shaking the rain from her hair. She let out a shriek when she slipped on water and almost hit the tile floor when someone grabbed her. "Careful," Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, slippery floors don't help the uncoordinated," she answered.

He helped her back to her feet. "We have to stop meeting like this," he quipped. She blushed lightly, making him smile. "So are we meeting later at the library to finish our project?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

Edward was about to say something when the warning bell went off. "I'll see you later," he told her. She nodded and watched him walk away. She let out a sigh as she put her stuff in her locker and went to her first class.

--------------------------

Later on that day after school, Bella went to the library to find Edward already setting up their stuff for their project. She walked over and put her backpack on the back of her chair. "Glad to see that you made it in one piece," he quipped.

"Yeah, surprising," she answered.

Edward smiled as he put their portfolios on the tabletop. "I just thought of something interesting," she commented.

"What's that?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. "Your sister is dating my brother, but yet you and I don't know a thing about each other," she commented. He shrugged a little.

"You've been a little busy to try to sit around to get to know your brother's girlfriend's brother," he answered.

Bella nodded her head slowly and they sat down in their chairs. "You don't need to do me any favors Bella," he assured her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked.

"You have been my science partner every year since Freshman year, I don't know how that works but we are always partners. You haven't tried to get to know me before," he replied.

Edward mentally kicked himself for those words, he knew all too well why she didn't try. Bella sighed. "Listen, Bella, I'm sorry I should've have said that," he told her. Bella smiled a little and stared at her books.

"It's not that I didn't WANT to Edward," she murmured.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a really hard story and I really don't have the courage to talk about it yet. So can we just get to work please?" She asked. Edward nodded and they got to work on their project.

"I didn't mean what I said, I do know enough about what happened," he answered.

He saw her face go pale. "H--How much do you know?" She asked.

"All that everyone else knows, that James a prick that would throw a tantrum when another guy would talk to you," he answered.

Bella shrugged. "You know he didn't start out that way," she said suddenly after a few minutes. Edward was quiet. "I don't know what happened, he was so nice and sweet, my dad and brother even liked him," she said quietly. Edward just listened to her, but she suddenly stopped. "I shouldn't be throwing all this on you," she murmured.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," he assured her.

Bella smiled a little and looked back at their report as they sat in silence for the longest time. "I should go," she said quietly.

"Already?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied putting her things in her backpack.

Edward nodded his head slowly as he got his thing into his bag. "We'll be able to finish the report next week," she commented.

"Sounds like a plan," he answered.

Bella put her backpack of her shoulder. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being patient, listening," she replied.

Edward nodded. "I'm here whenever you want to talk," he assured her. Bella smiled and they went their separate directions.

--------------------

Bella arrived home and took off her backpack, hanging it up. "How'd the studying go?" Jasper asked.

"Fine," she replied.

She looked around. "Where's dad?" She asked.

"Working late," he replied.

She walked into the kitchen and looked around in shock. "Whoa…why does the kitchen look like the refrigerator exploded?" She asked.

"Dad was trying to surprise you with dinner," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

Jasper shrugged as they started cleaning up the mess. "Because he knows you've been trying hard since the…you know," he murmured.

"You guys need to stop thinking that I need special attention," she answered.

Jasper put the dishes in the sink. "You know dad, he has a hard time trying to show how much he cares," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," she answered.

"Especially since he only saw us during the summers," he added.

Bella nodded as she took a drink of water. "Dad's never been too bad," she answered.

"Nah, speaking he went from taking care of us for three months to fulltime now," he agreed.

"Well, he doesn't really need to take care of us anymore," she answered.

She took another drink of water and leaned against the counter. "He's done a good job though," she commented.

"Yep," he answered.

She took out the sponge and started washing the spaghetti sauce off the table. "What did he do that made it look like everything blew up?" She asked.

"He put the can in the microwave," he replied.

"Now I see why he ate at the diner all the time instead of cooking," she commented.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "How are things with you and Alice?" She asked sitting up on the counter.

"Good," he replied.

Bella smiled as she kicked her feet back and forth. "She brings out the best in you," she commented.

"Gee didn't know I wasn't before," he quipped.

She shrieked when he suddenly tickled her sides. "Jazz stop! Stop!" She shrieked while laughing. Jasper laughed before she grabbed the hose from the sink and started spraying him with it.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Ha, ha!" She laughed.

Jasper grabbed her and tried grabbing the hose from her. "Cheater!" she laughed. They slipped on the water, hitting the tile floor laughing. "Okay, now time to get serious," she told him as they got up. Jasper pushed his wet hair out of his eyes before they started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.


	5. Some Fun

Chapter 5: Some Fun

A few weeks went by, Edward and Bella were able to finish their project and get an A on it. Now, it was back to how it was before…almost. Now Bella spoke to Edward more than she used to. Her relationship with Jacob had gone back to normal, well as normal as it could be.

Bella was standing at her locker when Alice hurried over to her. "Bells, come over after school," she insisted.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"We need another person for baseball," Jasper answered.

Bella gave her brother a quizzical look. "Me? Play baseball?" She asked, looking at them both as if they were crazy.

"You can bring Jake too," Alice pointed out.

"Jake wants to get that car he's been working on done," Bella answered.

"Well could you still come?" Alice asked, giving her a pout.

Bella started laughing. "Sure," she answered.

"Great! Jazzy you'll bring her with you right?" She asked, her hands gripping her boyfriend's shirt.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied smiling.

Alice giggled as she kissed him briefly before skipping away. Bella gave her brother a funny look. "Remind me why you're dating her," she told her brother.

"Because apparently she brings out the best in me," he replied.

Bella nodded and they went down the hall towards their truck.

-----------------------

Edward was looking at his sister as if she had grown a second head. "You what?!" he exclaimed.

"I invited Bella to come," she answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would be fun to have her come," she replied.

Edward stared at her a little while longer. "You better not have done this to try to hook me up with her," he hissed quietly.

"Edward…you've had feelings for her since Freshman year," she answered.

Edward gave his sister a glare. "She has a boyfriend, Ali, drop it," he told her quietly before walking away.

--------------------------------

Later on that evening, Jasper pulled up in the truck and they got out. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Cullens have their own private field," he replied.

He held onto his sister's hand, making sure she didn't fall. "Why couldn't we take the truck through this?" She asked.

"Because of the logs," he replied.

Jasper suddenly stopped and pulled his sister onto his back. "There," he sighed.

"Jasper, I'm not four anymore," she answered.

"Yep, my back just remembered that," he quipped.

Bella hit his shoulder laughing. Jasper kept a grip on her legs as he started climbing up a hill. "Jasper you're going to get hurt," she insisted.

"I'll be fine, we're almost there anyways," he answered.

He pushed back a branch and set her down on the ground as they came up to a large field. The Cullens were setting out their bases getting ready for the game. Bella had met Carlisle before, but not his wife. She saw Edward and Alice's older brother, Emmett, standing by home plate with his arm around his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, the richest girl in Forks. "Hey Bella, I'm Esme," the older woman informed.

"Hi," she greeted.

Esme wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Glad you're here we need an umpire," she commented.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett answered.

"I know you cheat," Esme told her oldest child.

Bella laughed a little. "Call them as you see them," Esme told her.

"Okay," she answered.

Bella looked over at Emmett to see him putting his extra hat on Rosalie's head. Edward moved back into his spot before they all separated into their teams. Alice got on the pitcher's mound with a smile. Rosalie was up to bat first. "I didn't know Rosalie played," Bella commented to Esme when Rosalie ran to the first base.

"Emmett got her playing over a year ago," Esme answered.

Esme smiled. "He's crazy about her," she added.

"Don't be surprised if there's an engagement announcement in the paper in the next year or so," Carlisle quipped as he grabbed the bat.

Esme laughed a little shaking her head. Bella smiled when she looked between all couples. She could see Emmett and Rosalie catching glimpses at each other. Jasper's eyes were twinkling when he'd look at Alice. She could see Esme's face light up when she looked at her husband. She bit her lower lip and looked at the charm bracelet Jacob gave her.

Edward was standing in the field when he saw the daydream expression on Bella's face and was looking at a bracelet around her wrist. He let out a sigh. "EDDIE!" Emmett shouted. Edward looked up just in time to grab the ball before it hit his face. He threw it back to Alice and let out a sigh. Suddenly he wasn't into the game anymore.

After the game, Edward was helping Alice pick up the bases. "You okay?" She asked.

"I told you to leave it alone," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look as he got up and went to put the stuff in Emmett's jeep.

---------------------

Bella was starting to walk back to the truck when Jasper caught up with her. "Didn't you have fun?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

Jasper held onto her hand again as he helped her back to the truck.

----------------------

That night, Bella was asleep, but she wasn't dreaming sweet dreams. "No…please…no…no…leave me alone…no please. James…please…please don't…don't…NO!" She screamed. She sat up gasping for air. She put her head in her hands letting out a deep breath. She heard the door open and Jasper was standing there.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just go back to bed," she replied.

"Are…" he started.

"Jasper just leave please," she replied.

Jasper sighed as he closed the door. Bella curled up on her side and stared out her window. Tears fell down her face, making her sniffle softly. She put her hand over her eyes and cried softly.

----------------------

The next day, Bella was sitting in Jacob's garage, watching him fix his car. "Hey maybe after this thing is finally finished, we can take it out for a spin," he commented.

"Yeah…sounds like fun," she answered.

Bella was quiet for another minute. "You know what would be cool to have rebuilt?" She asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A couple of motorcycles," she replied.

Jacob started laughing. "Yeah, then have your dad and my dad kill me," he laughed. He moved out from under the car and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, pulling her on top of him. "What's got you into the daredevil mood?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

Jacob smiled as he pulled her down and kissed her. She kissed him back when the door opened, making her jump up. "Jeez Jake I thought you were fixing the car not making out with my sister," Jasper commented. Bella's face flushed a deep red. "I came to pick you up," he told her.

"Right," she answered.

Jacob stood up and kissed her briefly. "Call you later?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He kissed her once more before watching her leave with Jasper.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

Bella sighed as she sat in biology, deep in thought when a note was slipped to her. She looked down and read it.

__

You okay?

She looked over at Edward to see concern on her face. She bit her lower lip as she wrote down her answer and slipped the note back to him.

__

I can't talk about it.

Edward read her answer before writing something else.

__

"Why not?"

"Because it's too degrading."

"How? Meet me after school, I know where to go so we can talk privately."

"Ok."

Edward looked back towards the teacher and Bella looked towards her notebook at her notes.

-------------------

After school, Edward walked over to her before she could leave. "Come on," he told her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Edward held her arm gently. "Someplace where we don't have to worry about being overheard at all," he replied. She followed him out of the school and he lead her towards the forest.

"Edward…" she started, her heart thumping hard against her chest.

Edward stopped and looked at her. "Bella, just trust me okay?" He asked. She bit her lower lip before nodding her head slowly. He let her arm go to prove his point. She followed him to the forest and they walked in silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Up the mountain a bit," he replied.

"I don't have the shoes for that. I'll fall on my face," she answered.

Edward suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back. "Hold on," he told her. She clung onto him and bit her lower lip when she felt the electricity rush through her body. Edward started climbing up the side of the mountain. She couldn't believe he could carry her up like this without getting winded.

---------------------

They came to a stop and Edward pushed some branches back. Bella looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. "So beautiful…" she commented.

"I come up here a lot, my secret place," he answered.

She smiled as he led her to a spot and they sat down. "So…why are we here?" She asked.

"To get you to open up to me," he replied.

Bella's face turned and she stared at the ground. "Its so humiliating Edward," she whispered.

"I won't tell and the trees can't talk," he answered.

She laughed a little and rubbed her hands together. "I told you how James was the jealous type right?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Bella swallowed and stared at the ground. "You want to know why I don't talk? Why I'm like this all the time?" She asked.

"Only if you want to tell me," he replied.

She shook her head slowly. "I have to, I have to talk or it'll kill me," she told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Bella tried to keep her composure. "Almost a year passed and I had just gotten together with Jacob. Oh god…I had dropped Jake off at home for the night…we took my truck because Jacob didn't have his license yet," she started. Edward remained quiet, listening to her. "I was halfway home when I thought I hit something, my God I could've sworn I hit something," she said quietly.

"Bella…" he started.

She shook her head making him stop. "I got out of my truck to see what I had hit…he came out of nowhere. He was just there," she started again.

"Did he say anything?" He asked.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "He said 'You've been a bad girl, Bella' and then he dragged me into the woods by my hair. I wanted to scream and call for help, but I was out in the middle of nowhere. No one would've heard me. He threw me on the ground…he was on top of me…" she trailed off. She put her head in her hands again. "He kept saying 'You've been a bad girl Bella, a bad, bad girl,'," she said quietly more to herself than to him. Edward was very quiet.

Bella felt tears fall down her face. "I tried hitting him and everything. He had my shirt open and he was getting my pants…I was already screaming for help but he took out his knife and said 'If you knew what was best for you, you would shut up'," she explained. She let out a sob. "I tried to move, but then he cut me…he cut me…" she trailed off. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the long scar from her navel to her rib.

Edward stared at her scar in disbelief. "Bella…" he whispered. She let out a sob.

"He destroyed me…" she sobbed.

Edward shook his head slowly, his hands on her face. "He didn't destroy you. Bella…you're beautiful," he told her.

"Yeah right. Rosalie's beautiful, I'm nowhere near comparison," she answered.

"You're right, there is no comparison, because you're even more beautiful than her," he told her.

"But I'm ugly, he destroyed me with the knife," she sobbed.

"No, he didn't," he answered.

Edward stroked her face gently and she sniffled as she leaned forward, burying her head into his chest as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth gently. He press his forehead against the top of her head as he held her closer to him if it were at all possible. He moved back on the ground so they were more comfortable while she continued to cry. He whispered reassuring words to her while stroking her hair.

After awhile, he could hear her steady breathing, telling him that she was asleep. He looked down at her and she snuggled against him, her arm moving over his stomach. "Edward…" she sighed in her sleep. He closed his eyes for a second before looking down to see some of the scar peeking out from underneath her shirt. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly five o'clock. Realizing that her father and brother would be worried he knew they had to leave, but he didn't want to wake her. Edward prayed he wouldn't wake her as he slowly sat up and moved an arm under her legs and the other around her back as he lifted her up from the ground.

Surprisingly, she didn't even stir. He went down the path from the meadow, heading back towards the school.

She didn't wake up at all during the walk back to the school and the ride home. He knew she probably hadn't slept much since the incident and her body was trying to catch up.

------------------------

Edward pulled up to Bella's house and picked her up from the car when Jasper came out. "Where were you guys?" He asked.

"Bella and I ran into each other and we got to talking and she fell asleep," Edward replied.

Jasper gave him a quizzical look but then he saw that for the first time in almost a year, his sister was really, truly asleep. "She told you…" Jasper said quietly. Edward carefully placed Bella into his arms.

"I can't tell you, she has to tell you when she's ready," he informed.

Jasper sighed before carrying Bella inside.

Jasper carried Bella up to her room and set her down on her bed. She bit her lower lip, whimpering a bit in her sleep, but she stayed asleep.


	7. Promises

Chapter 7: Promises

Bella bit her lower lip when she got to school. She looked around for Edward and saw him pulling up in his Volvo. "Edward," she called to him. Edward looked over at her as she walked over to him, slipping on the wet ground when she got close enough. He grabbed her arm chuckling.

"You're really going to hurt yourself," he commented.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she answered.

He chuckled lightly as he helped her steady herself on the ground. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," she replied.

His attempts to keep her from falling failed, problem is, she took him with her. They both started laughing. "Sorry," she laughed.

"It's fine, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he helped her stand up. "You know what I told you yesterday…is just between you and me right?" She asked. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Who would I tell?" He asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Bella, don't worry, it's between you and me," he assured her. He kissed her forehead. Bella smiled and they went inside the school.

Later on during the day, Bella was at her locker when she had the feeling she was being watched. She looked over to see James's friends watching her. She bit her lower lip as she closed her locker and went to move towards the lunchroom.

She took her usual seat with Angela, Alice, and Jasper. "Hey Bella," Mike greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

He took the empty seat next to Angela. "You going to prom?" He asked. Bella took a bite of her sandwich.

"Um…no, not much of a dancer," she replied.

"Oh…" Mike trailed off.

Jasper gave Mike a glare. "Mike she has a boyfriend," he reminded him.

"You mean she's with the kid yet?" Mike asked.

Bella sighed as she grabbed her tray and dumped it, leaving the cafeteria.

---------------------

After school, Bella was over at Jacob's house. The two of them were sitting out on the porch. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mike just annoyed me today," she replied.

Jacob held her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. "Remember when right before we started dating, you, Mike, and me all went to a movie?" He asked. Bella started laughing.

"Oh yeah, I do remember that," she replied.

Jacob chuckled. "Then Mike got sick during the movie," he chuckled softly. Bella laughed nodding her head. "But then you got it not long after he did," he added.

"Well, you sat up all night with me keeping my hair out of my face," she answered.

He nodded his head slowly. "I'm surprised you didn't get it," she commented.

"I did, but it wasn't as bad," he answered.

He started moving circles over the back of her hand. "Yeah, seems like after I broke up with James it was like I had a neon sign on my chest saying 'Available'," she commented.

"It wasn't that bad," he told her.

"Jake, I had you, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and a bunch of other guys asking me out," she answered.

He chuckled before he leaned forward and kissing her. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his face. "I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Jacob I hate surprises," she groaned.

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and led her to his garage. "Did you finish the car?" She asked.

"Not quite," he replied.

He opened his garage and Bella's mouth dropped. "You rebuilt a motorcycle?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

He pulled the bike out and handed her a helmet. "Get on," he told her smiling.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Well, I'm getting on with you too don't worry about falling," he chuckled.

He sat down on the motorcycle and had Bella sit behind him. He put his helmet on and started the motorcycle on. "Hold on," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he drove off. Bella smiled as she looked around to see the trees fly by her. She tilted her head back with a smile on her face when she felt the wind hit her.

Bella felt so alive, so free. After telling Edward her secret, she was finally able to live life. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

--------------------------

The next day at school, Bella was walking through the halls of the school. She walked over to her locker when she saw Edward standing there. "Hey," she greeted smiling.

"Hey," he answered.

She opened her locker and put her things into it. "How was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was great," she replied.

Edward leaned against the locker next to her with a smile. "Great, glad to hear it," he told her. Bella nodded as she grabbed her books.

"I've been more relaxed since we talked," she told him.

"I'm glad," he answered.

They started walking down the hall together towards their first class. "So everything's good between you and Jacob?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're able to hang out again," she replied.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I suppose I have you to thank for that too," she commented.

"For?" He asked.

"Well, if you hadn't talked me into telling you about what happened that night, I guess mine and Jake's relationship would've been shattered," she replied.

Edward cleared his throat as he came to his classroom. "It's no problem, have a nice class Bells," he told her. She nodded and watched as he disappeared into his trigonometry class. Bella bit her lower lip and went down to her English class.

--------------------------

After school, Edward walked over to his Volvo to find his twin sister there. "You still mad at me?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Ali, I don't stay mad," he assured his sister, getting his bag in the backseat of the car.

Alice threw her things into the back and let out a sigh. "Good, because then you can help me," she said quietly.

"What?" He asked, leaning against his car.

Alice rubbed her hands together. "Can you help me tell mom and dad that Jasper had proposed?" She asked. Edward looked at her in disbelief.

"He what?" He asked.

"Jasper proposed…" she repeated.

Edward stood there in shock. "P--Proposed?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Ali…you're seventeen," he pointed out.

"I know, I know…that's why I need your help telling mom and dad," she answered.

"Ali are you…" he started.

"No I'm not pregnant," she replied.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you tell him?" He asked.

"I said yes," she replied.

"What about your fashion designing dreams?" He asked.

"I have it all planned out. We're not going to get married right away. We're going to wait until I'm done with college so we both have financial stability," she replied.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on," he murmured opening the door to his car.

"Are you going to help me tell mom and dad?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

------------------------

Edward was standing behind his sister at the couch after telling Carlisle and Esme the news. Esme was sitting there in shock. "Alice, you're seventeen," Carlisle pointed out.

"I know, but daddy listen, we have it planned out," Alice answered.

Carlisle and Esme remained quiet to listen to Alice's plans. "Well…you and Jasper sound more put together than your mother and I were," Carlisle commented after a long moment of silence. Edward was half listening as his parents and sister were discussing the seriousness of what she was deciding to do. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh as he left the living room and went upstairs.

He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, Debussy was playing in the background as he tried to forget everything from the day. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	8. The Future

Chapter 8: The Future

Summer vacation came around and Bella and Jasper were packing their things for a summer with their mother and stepfather. "You know it's going to be like 100 degrees everyday in Jacksonville?" Jasper pointed out.

"Chickening out?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

He chuckled softly as he finished packing his bag. "Ready to see mom and Phil again?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be with them for awhile," she replied.

This was the last summer Bella and Jasper would spend together before he went off to college. "It's really going to be boring around this house without you around here," she commented to her brother.

"Well that's for sure, it's only dad and you and the baseball games," he quipped.

"I guess I'll spend my nights at Jake's then," she laughed.

"Speaking of Jake, how are things with him?" He asked.

"Good," she replied.

Jasper helped her closed her suitcase. "I mean, I know he loves me, he just has to smother me to show it," she added.

"That's not healthy Bells," he answered.

She sighed. "Well you know he's been very careful of what he does do around me since the…you know," she pointed out.

"Well, I heard from Alice that you were over at the Cullen house last night," Jasper answered.

"Edward and I were studying for our biology final," she told him.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Jasper asked.

"No of course not," Bella answered.

She let out a sigh and sat down on her bed. "I'm scared Jazz," she said suddenly.

"About what?" He asked.

"Jake's been talking a lot about our future lately," she replied.

Jasper pulled up a chair and sat down. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's suggesting what we should do after college," she replied.

Jasper cleared his throat. "What did you say when he starts talking like that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing really," she replied.

"Bella, you need to be honest with him," he told his sister.

"Jasper, he gets so excited how can I hurt him?" Bella asked.

Jasper sighed and looked up when the doorbell rang. "That must be Phil," Jasper commented. They grabbed their bags and went downstairs.

----------------------------

They arrived in Jacksonville safely. Renee was standing at the airport and smiled when she saw her children. "Look at you two!" She exclaimed, hugging her children. They smiled and hugged her back. "My babies," she said with a smile.

"Mom, you can let go," Bella laughed.

Renee let them go and they went to get their luggage.

---------------------

Bella sighed as she sat in her own room, looking around. "Mom, you didn't have to decorate it like this," she commented.

"Well I want it to be perfect," Renee answered sitting down.

She kissed her daughter's forehead. "How are things back in Forks?" She asked.

"Good, everything's good," Bella replied.

"You and Jacob?" She asked.

Bella nodded with a smile. "Everything's good with Jake," she answered.

"Yeah? I'm glad," Renee told her.

Bella lied back on her bed. "Don't ask about how I'm doing since the incident," she said quickly. Renee stroked her daughter's hair.

"I haven't seen you since you threw your tantrum," Renee answered.

Bella bit her lower lip and she unconsciously traced the scar through her shirt. When she touched her scar, her mind drifted back to her time in the woods with Edward. "I'll let you rest," Renee told her, kissing her forehead before leaving.

When Bella heard the door closed, she turned on her side and her mind started drifting to when she was hanging out with Edward at his house.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella and Edward were walking through the forest. "Maybe my time was up when James had me cornered in the forest," she commented.

"Bella, your time won't be up for a long time," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look but then yelped when he pulled her down on the ground with him. She laughed a little before looking at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me," she commented.

"Nah not me," he answered.

Bella sat up a little, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Just a friend goofing around with another friend," he added. Bella laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Edward, you're a good looking guy why don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

He chuckled softly. "Haven't found the right girl," he replied. Bella smiled a little and drew her knees up to her chest.

(End Flashback)

Jasper peeked into the room to find his sister fast asleep in her bed. He smiled a little and closed the door.

-------------------------

Edward sighed as he walked down the stairs when he almost ran into his mother. "Whoa! Sorry," he told her.

"That's ok," Esme laughed.

Edward chuckled softly and looked at the flower pot in her hand. "Another plant for your garden?" He asked.

"That it is, I'm going to try a rose bush," she replied.

"In Forks, Washington?" He asked.

"You don't know, miracles happen," she answered.

She tapped on the end of his nose. "Know all about miracles," she told him smiling before moving out to the backyard. Edward moved his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. He went into the piano room and sat down as he began playing a song he had written awhile back. He had a special name for it. It frustrated him that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tell Bella how much he cared about her, how much he wanted to be with her. He wanted to just shout to the whole world that he was in love with Bella Swan.

However, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. He didn't want half of her, but he couldn't have all of her. He continued playing the song he wrote, the song he called '_Bella's Lullaby'_. He was so into the music, he didn't notice his mother standing in the doorway. Esme smiled sadly and played with her wedding ring on her left hand. The worse feeling is knowing that her child was hurting and there was no way she could help him.

After awhile, Edward finished his song and just sat in silence for awhile. He got up and closed the lid to the piano and turned around. He jumped slightly when he saw his mother there. "Mom, you yell at Emmett for doing that," he laughed.

"Well, your brother tends to grab me and swing me around as a scare," she answered.

Edward laughed a little, pushing his fingers through his hair. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, why?" He answered.

Esme sighed, placing her hand on her son's face, moving circles into his cheek with her thumb. He laughed a little. "You used to do that to me to get me to go to sleep," he commented pulling back. Esme laughed a little.

"You used to talk to me Edward," she answered.

"Yeah, I talk to you when it comes to things that I know you can fix. You know what's going on, but I don't want to talk about it anymore," he told her.

Esme sighed and kissed her son's cheek. "I know it hurts, time heals wounds," she said quietly. Edward watched her leave and he sat down in the chair staring at the mantelpiece. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.


	9. Another Year

Chapter 9: Another Year

When summer ended, Jasper had gone off to college for his history major and she went back to Forks High for her last year. Things were going as usual.

One day, Bella was walking down the hall with Edward. "It's weird to be at home but Jasper's not there," she commented.

"Yeah, it's weird with Emmett off at college," he answered.

"Emmett got in college?" She asked.

"Baseball scholarship," he replied.

Bella opened her locker. "I have to run, I'll see you later Bells," he told her.

"See ya," she answered.

She watched him walk away and opened her locker. She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched and spun around with a gasp to find that she was the only one in the hall. She chewed on her bottom lip before turning back to her locker and grabbing her books.

She walked into her class and sat down, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She heard whispering starting up again and saw Lauren whispering to her friends. She glanced back at her paper, letting out a deep breath. When Jasper was in the school, no one dared to say anything to her, but now that hew as gone, she could hear the whispering left and right.

After class, Bella was walking down the hall when she tripped and fell. The school started laughing. Edward hurried over and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

Edward helped her up off the floor. Bella's face was burning with embarrassment and she realized she had bit her lip when she saw the blood on the floor. Her head started to spin a little. "Come on," he told her.

"No, Edward I'm fine," she insisted pulling away.

She got up. "I'm fine," she repeated. She slipped again but Edward caught her again. She sniffled a little. "I'm fine Edward let go," she said quietly. She felt tears press against her eyes. "Edward just let go," she whispered.

"Come on Bells," he told her.

He helped her up off the floor and they left the school.

------------------------

They were sitting in his meadow again. He was cleaning the cut on her now swollen lip. "This is so frustrating Edward. I thought after a year and a half they'd be over it," she told him. Edward sighed sadly.

"Kids are mean," he reminded her.

She nodded her head slowly and he finished cleaning up her lip. "You've been jumpy all day today, what's wrong?" He asked. Bella sighed.

"It's nothing Edward," she answered.

"Bella, I touched your shoulder in lunch and I thought you were going to leap out of your skin," he told her.

Bella sighed, glancing at him. "I just feel like I've been watched all day," she answered. Edward sat back on the ground, moving his fingers through his hair.

"Bella…" he started.

Bella stood up from the ground. "I need to go home, I'm meeting with Jake," she told him suddenly.

"Okay…" he answered.

She kissed his cheek and hurried down the side of the mountain again.

-------------------------

Back at home, Bella hurried inside to find Jacob in the living room with Charlie and Billy. "Sorry I'm late," she told them. Charlie looked over and saw the cut on his daughter's lip.

"Bells what happened?" He asked.

"I tripped and fell on my face in school," she replied.

Jacob stood up and walked over to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

He kissed her gently so he wouldn't hurt her lip. "You kids heading out?" Billy asked.

"We'll be back later," Jacob answered.

Charlie watched them leave and rubbed the back of his neck before heading back into the living room.

Outside, Bella was holding onto Jacob's hand. "I have something for you," he told her.

"What's that?" She asked.

Jacob stopped and pulled out a box. "Jake…no…" she murmured. She bit her lower lip gently when he opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet.

"Happy birthday Bells," he told her.

She let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. "I told you not to give me gifts," she insisted.

"I already got this before you told me not to," he answered.

She lifted the bracelet up from the box. "I made it…well not the bracelet, but the wolf charm on there I made," he told her. Bella smiled a little at the charm. "It took me months to carve that out of wood," he added.

"It's beautiful thank you," she said quietly.

The other charm was a heart. She kissed his cheek with a smile before he took the bracelet and clasped it around her wrist. "You're welcome," he told her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer if it were at all possible.

Bella started to feel a little uncomfortable with the closeness and pulled back when she felt his hand move a little lower. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jake, I'm not quite ready for that kind of touching yet," she told him.

Jacob kissed her softly. "Sorry," he answered letting her go a little. Bella sighed, moving her hands over his arms.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready…just that…right now…its still scary for me yet," she told him.

"I understand," he answered.

He kissed her for a third time before they started walking towards her truck. He opened the door for her and she got in. He got into the driver's seat and drove off.

---------------------

Later that night, Bella went upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed, reaching to grab her copy to Wuthering Heights only to see that it was gone. She sat up and looked at her nightstand. "I swore I put it here…" she said quietly. She opened the drawer to her nightstand, but it wasn't there. She started searching high and low in her room for it, but it was nowhere in sight. She bit her lower lip and sat down on her bed. "I must've left it in my locker," she murmured. She lied back on her bed and closed her eyes as she fell into an uneasy and dreamless sleep.


	10. Port Angeles

Chapter 10: Port Angeles

A few more weeks went by without incident. Bella was starting to feel a little more at ease, especially since she was accepted into an Ivy League school.

One day, Bella sat at the table with her friends with a small smile. "Hey, Bells, you have to come to Port Angeles with us," Alice told her.

"Why?" Bella asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"We're going to Winter Formal," Angela replied.

Bella gave them a quizzical look. "What makes you think I'm going?" She asked.

"Come on Bella, just one dance won't kill you," Alice answered.

Bella sighed, taking another bite of her lunch. "Jake just wants to go to one dance with you, you only enjoy life once," Angela pointed out.

"Don't worry Bella, Alice is dragging me too," Edward chuckled.

Bella smiled a little. "Who are you taking to Winter Formal?" She asked.

"No one," he replied.

Alice gave him a glare. "Tanya Denali," she told Bella.

"Over my dead body," Edward muttered.

"Don't you like her a little?" Alice asked.

"Like a cavity," he replied.

"She's not that bad," Alice defended.

"Really? Are we talking about the same Tanya?" Edward asked.

"Who's Tanya?" Bella asked.

Edward took a drink of his soda before answering. "Tanya Denali is the daughter of one dad's former coworkers in Chicago. Once a year they come out for a Christmas party, well this year Tanya decided she wants to come early when SOMEONE told her about Winter Formal," Edward explained.

"It was just a conversation Edward," Alice answered.

"Yes but now she expects me to take her," Edward muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "One date won't kill you," she told him.

"Yes it will, I'd rather ask Emmett if I could borrow Rosalie for it," he answered.

Everyone at the table winced at the comment. They all knew how Edward and Rosalie were constantly at each other's throats. "Alice stop trying to set me up on these dates. The last one you set me up on it was with Rosalie before Emmett got the guts to ask her out," he told his sister.

"It wasn't that bad," Alice answered.

Edward gave her an incredulous look. "Here's the thing Alice, listen closely…okay you listening? Emmett almost killed me!" He exclaimed.

"Emmett did not almost kill you," she answered.

"Do you not recall Emmett throwing me against my car saying 'I'll kill you Edward'?" He asked.

Bella was laughing behind her hand at the argument. "Will you at least try to take Tanya to the dance?" She asked.

"I'd love to Alice but I'll be too busy listening to people drag their nails across a chalkboard," he answered.

"So Bella will you come?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, sure," Bella answered.

Bella finished off her salad and grabbed the apple that was on her tray. She shouldn't be unfair to Jake, he wanted to enjoy high school too, she should be fair and go to a dance with him.

----------------

In Port Angeles, Edward was standing there with his sister. "Bella come out," Alice whined.

"I don't want to," Bella answered behind the curtain.

"Bella we promise we won't laugh just come out," Angela insisted.

"I promise no laughing," Edward put in.

They heard Bella sigh and push back the curtain. Edward felt his heart stop when he saw Bella come out in the dress Alice had picked out. Bella stood there, biting her lower lip. "I look weird," she told them.

The dress was blue with a scooped, halter neckline, the straps tied around her neck, it had a shirred midriff along with a waist sash and a flared, a-line skirt.

Edward stood there in disbelief. She looked absolutely stunning. "So…what do you guys think?" She asked.

"Bella you look awesome!" Alice answered

"You look beautiful," Angela put in.

Alice walked around her to make sure everything looked right on her. "Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Edward cleared his throat. "You look beautiful," he answered.

Bella felt her cheeks tint pink hearing the compliment from him. "And we'll get you some nice flats," Alice commented.

"Okay…" Bella answered.

Edward cleared his throat. "I'll meet you outside," he told them leaving the store.

Later on, Bella was sitting outside while Alice had dragged Edward in to get the right outfit for the formal. She looked at the dress in her hands and let out a sigh. She felt guilty for blushing from Edward's compliment. For some reason coming from him it made it feel…right. She shook her head and looked at the charm bracelet on her wrist. She shook her head as she got up and walked away from the store.

Bella had stuffed her dress into Angela's car before she started wandering around on her own, just thinking. She had nowhere to go, she would go back before they came out of the store and noticed her go. She pushed her fingers through her hair and started thinking more. She jumped when her phone rang and saw that it was Jacob calling. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Port Angeles," she replied.

"For?" He asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I was buying a dress for Winter Formal…I mean if you want to go yet," she replied.

"Wow…sure I want to go…what made you change your mind?" He asked.

Bella sat down on a bench again. "I started thinking that I'm not being fair with forcing you to not go to these things and I know you want to go," she replied. She looked up when Alice and them walked out of the store. "I have to go, I'll call you later," she told him.

"Wait Bella before you hang up, there's something I want to tell you," he answered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you," he told her.

Edward was walking out of the store when he saw Bella's frozen expression on her face. "I--" Bella trailed off. She looked up to see Edward standing there.


	11. Repeating History

Chapter 11: Repeating History

Bella was sitting on the porch when Jacob pulled up in his car. "What happened to you last night?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I tell you how I feel and then you hung up," he replied.

Bella stood up from her seat on the stairs. "My battery died," she told him. Jacob stood there in front of her, his arms cross over his chest.

"Bella…I have to know…do you love me?" He asked.

Bella walked over to him. "You don't need to ask. I'm sorry, I was just in shock," she replied. Jacob held her hands.

"Let's try again…I love you Bella Swan," he said quietly.

Bella held his hands with a small smile. "I love you too Jake," she answered. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hands on the sides of his neck. Jacob smiled into the kiss before pulling back and pressing his forehead to hers. Bella smiled softly, her arms draped lazily around his neck.

"This is great, I finally get to take you to a dance and you told me you loved me, this is a great day," he commented.

"Yeah, it is," she answered.

Jacob kissed her gently, his hand on the back of her head. Bella kissed him back, her hands on his sides.

----------------------

Later that night, Bella was sitting in her room when her mind started to drift to the past a little. Now that she was starting to feel a little stronger about what had happened to her, she found herself thinking more about what had happened with James. She was trying to figure out what had gone wrong, what made him change so fast. He turned from a sweet, loving boyfriend to a horrible obsessed monster that wanted to make sure that no one else could come into her life.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was standing at her locker, pushing a strand of hair out of her face when she had a feeling that she was being watched. She looked over and let out a gasp. "James! I hate it when you do that," she scolded, laughing as she hit his shoulder. James laughed.

"Aw can't a guy surprise his girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not when she's half asleep," she replied.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her back. "Have I told you today how beautiful you look today?" He asked.

"Mm…not lately," she replied.

"Well you look beautiful this morning," he told her.

"I don't believe you but thanks," she answered.

(End Flashback)

Bella looked up when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yeah," she answered sitting up. Charlie opened the door with a smile.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey dad," she answered.

Charlie held out the phone. "It's your brother," he informed. She got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Hey Jazz how's it going?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well you sound chipper today," Jasper commented.

"Yeah well I've had a few good days," she replied.

"Good, I'm glad," Jasper told her.

Bella sat down on her bed, drawing a knee up to her chest. She smiled as she spent the next hour and a half talking to her brother.

------------------------

Later that next morning, Bella was walking out to her truck when she felt like she was being watched again. Before she could react, she was slammed into her truck. She tried to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to fight back when the guy grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. She whimpered softly, her heart started pounding hard into her chest. "Hello Bella," a familiar voice whispered.

Bella's eyes widened and struggled a little more. "Got the van open?" Laurent asked.

"Yep," Daniel answered.

Laurent dragged Bella to the fan and tossed her in. Bella hit her head on the floor of the van and went to scream for help when Daniel gagged her and started tying her hands. "Go," Laurent called to the driver. Bella tried kicking Daniel when Laurent grabbed her foot, dragging her down. She let out a small cry, trying to twist away from him. "This is what happens to bad girls Bella," Laurent told her. Bella felt her heart stop ice cold in her chest, tears pressing hard against her eyes.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella let out a yelp when James threw her down on the ground. She tried pushing him away when he straddled her sides. She let out a gasp when he pulled out a knife. "You've been a bad girl Bella," he told her.

(End Flashback)

Bella felt tears fall down her face. She tried moving away when they grabbed her legs again. She tried to tell them to stop but her words were muffled behind the gag. Laurent got up and straddled her sides. She let out a sob as she tried to move away. "This is what happens when you throw one of us in jail," he told her. Laurent grinned as he moved his fingers through her hair. "I can't resist, you're so tempting," he told her. Bella shook her head furiously, sobbing behind her gag. "Aw poor Bella," he teased. Daniel and the driver started laughing. Daniel grabbed her legs again and Bella tried so hard to fight them.

---------------------

Edward pulled up to the Swan house, he hadn't seen Bella at school all day and it worried him. Usually she at least sent a text telling him that she wouldn't go to school. When he stopped his car, he saw Charlie's squad car along with two other squad cars as well as Jacob's car. He got out of his car and ran up the hill. "Chief Swan what's going on?" Edward asked. He looked inside the house and saw Jasper there, anger showing all over his face. He knew it was bad, Jasper was supposed to be in New York. Jacob was talking with Charlie, fear showing in his eyes.

Jasper looked up to see Edward standing there and got up. "Jasper what's going on?" He asked. Jasper let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella's gone," he replied.


	12. Complete

Chapter 12: Complete Fear

Bella woke up, she could hardly see out of her right eye. Her jaw ached from the gag, her wrists throbbed from the twine they used to tie her wrists up. Her stomach grumbled, making her whimper a little. She was lying on her side on a couple of blankets on a cold, cement floor. Her ankles were tied together with the same twine, but luckily her jeans kept it so her legs wouldn't get cut up.

Bella looked around the room she was in, carefully rolling onto her back, wincing when her arms got crushed under her back. She looked up when the door opened. "Ah look who's awake," Laurent commented. Laurent walked over and cut the twine. She started rubbing her aching wrists when Laurent grabbed one wrist and handcuffed her to a pipe that was in the room. She took off the gag, looking around at the three men in the room. Of course she recognized Laurent and Daniel, but not the guy that was driving the truck.

"What's the matter Bella, cat got your tongue?" Daniel teased.

Bella spit at him and he smacked her hard across the face. "Why are you doing this?" She got out, her throat throbbed as she spoke. Laurent stood up from the floor.

"You know why," Laurent answered.

Bella stared at the floor, tears pressing against her eyes. But then the salt of her tears made her right eye burn. Laurent kneeled in front of her and grabbed her chin. "You were a fool," he told her. She felt her heart pound as he forced her legs apart and thrust his hips hard against hers.

"Please don't," she said with a small sob.

Laurent got up and walked over to his friends.

Bella swallowed as she listened to them argue about what to do with her. She tugged on the handcuff, just wishing it would give away. Tears fell down her face as she tugged even harder, the metal of the handcuff digging into her skin. "Stop fussing," Laurent told her. Tears pressed hard against her eyes.

"Please don't do this," she begged.

Laurent walked over and grabbed her chin again. "You haven't see anything yet," he snapped.

----------------

Edward was sitting in his house, putting his head in his hands. He lifted his head up and rubbed his hands together when Esme came in. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Badly," he replied.

She moved her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure she's okay," she whispered.

"How?" Edward asked, a lump forming in his throat.

Esme sighed and they looked up when the door slammed open and Jacob stormed in. "Where is she?!" Jacob snapped. Edward stood up.

"I don't know where she is," he answered.

"You do know! You were the last one who saw her!" Jacob exclaimed.

Edward stood there in disbelief. "I would never EVER take Bella!" He snapped. Jacob glared at him and before anyone else could react Jacob grabbed Edward, slamming him into the wall.

"JAKE!" Charlie shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" Jacob shouted.

"I don't have her! I don't' know where she is!" Edward exclaimed.

"You're a liar!" Jacob snapped.

Edward grabbed the younger boy and threw him down on the floor, pinning in there. "Jacob! Listen to me! I would never EVER hurt Bella," he snapped. Jacob struggled but then Edward kept him still. "Jake! I would never do anything that would take her form you," he added. Jacob stopped struggling and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who could've done this Edward?" he asked.

"I don't know, but Jake, I would never do anything like this. I'm not a cruel man. We will find Bella," he answered letting Jacob go.

Jacob got up off the floor, frustrated and upset.

----------------------------

Bella let out a yelp when another punch landed on her face. They had released her from the handcuffed, but now she was being kicked around and thrown around like a rag doll. She shrieked when Laurent grabbed her by her hair and drug her up from the floor. He slammed her against the wall, pinning her there. She cried out again when Daniel punched her back, gasping when the air was knocked out of her.

She was thrown back on the floor and the third guy, whom she realized was named, Noah, kicked her side repeatedly. After awhile, the beating stopped all together. She curled up in the fetal position, sobbing. Laurent grabbed her leg and dragged her back over to the bed, handcuffing her wrist again. "Sweet dreams," he told her. Bella sniffled, closing her eyes. She tilted her head back, waiting for the throbbing pain in her body to go away.

Bella curled up the best she could, staring at the dark corner of the room, sniffling softly. This was the kind of nightmare she was afraid would come true ever since she had James put in jail.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was sitting next to her attorney, glancing over at James who was glaring at her. Her stomach was starting to throb from the healing wound, she needed more painkillers. She swallowed hard and looked up when the judge turned toward the jury. "Has the jury come to a decision?" he asked.

"Yes your honor, we the jury say that James McCarthy is guilty for attempted sexual assault, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted homicide," the lead juror informed.

Bella let out a gasp when James tried to go after her. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" James shouted. The officers grabbed him and started dragging him out of the courtroom. "YOU'RE MINE ISABELLA SWAN! MINE!" He shouted t the top of his lungs. Jacob stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

__

"It's over now," he told her.

(End Flashback)

Bella was curled up in a ball now, sniffling as the memories came back at her at full force. "_YOU'RE MINE ISABELLA SWAN! MINE!" _His words echoed in her head. She put her hand over her face and cried softly.

"It's not over, it'll never be over," she sobbed.


	13. Edward's Mission

Chapter 13: Edward's Mission

Edward sighed as he sat in his car, staring at the jailhouse. He rubbed the back of his neck as he started thinking up a lie to give to security so he was allowed to see James. If anyone knew where Bella would've been taken, it would've been James. He got out of his car and walked up to the security guard. "Yes?" The man asked, sounding extremely bored.

"I'd like to see James McCarthy," he replied.

"Name?" The security guard asked routinely.

"Rob McCarthy, I'm his brother," Edward replied.

The security guard had him sign in and led him down to the visiting part of the jail.

----------------------

Edward sat down in a chair and James was led over to his spot. They each took a phone. "Well, if it isn't the man who tried to take my girl," he commented with an evil smile.

"I did no such thing," Edward replied irritably.

James chuckled evilly at him. "What's wrong? Happiness with Bella going down the shitter?" He asked.

"I'm not with Bella," Edward answered, feeling the sting of the truth.

"Ah, so she did stay with the other bastard," James told him with a chuckle.

Edward let out a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. James started tapping his fingers on the table. "What do you want Cullen?" James asked. Edward sat up straighter in his chair.

"Bella is missing," he stated, cutting right to the chase.

James chuckled again, shaking his head. However, Edward knew this chuckle had nothing to do with amusement. The guy actually looked pleased. "Ah, so the bitch's being punished just like I knew she would," he said with a small sneer.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, his words sounding strained.

"Oh please, I have people who have my back," James replied with confidence.

"Oh really? Then what about that protection when you were on trial?" Edward asked snidely.

"Shitty attorney," James muttered irritated with the memory.

Edward moved his fingers through his hair. "James, you have to tell me where Bella is, if anyone knows where your friends took her you would," he insisted.

"And why would I help you save the girl that put me in this hell hole?" James asked while looking at the fingers that were still tapping on the table.

"You would be that conniving James? You would really let them hurt Bella?" Edward asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes, she deserves what she's getting. She deserved what she got that night two years ago," James replied in the matter of fact tone.

Edward tried to keep himself from leaping through the window and killing him. "James, this isn't fair," he said quietly in defeat.

"Not fair that I'm here either," James answered angrily.

He chuckled evilly. "Sorry Eddie, I won't be opening my mouth again about the business about Bella," he stated while laughing. He hung up and the guard took him away again. Edward slammed the phone back on the cradle frustrated.

"Shit, shit, shit," he hissed quietly.

He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to go back to Forks until Bella was back safely. He let out a sigh as he got up from the chair and left the jailhouse again.

--------------------------

Edward ended up in Seattle with all the missing posters of Bella that they made back at Charlie's station. "Have you seen this girl?" He kept asking people as he walked around. Every answer was a no. Some people wouldn't even glance at the missing poster. Edward rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a deep breath. "Excuse me sir, please, have you seen this girl? She's been…" he started when the guy walked right by him. "Missing for a month…"

Edward let out a sigh as he started walking down the street with the posters in his hands. He felt like he wasn't going anywhere, his world was falling apart right in front of his very eyes. He sat down against the wall and put his head in his hands. "Oh God…" he sighed in defeat. He closed his eyes and threw the missing posters on the ground, letting out a small shout.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella smiled as she sat across from Edward. "Did you have fun at the dance?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah surprised you didn't come," she replied, sounding a bit sad.  
"Nah, because Tanya would to be there and I'd like to keep what dignity I have left," he stated with a chuckle.

Bella laughed shaking her head.

(End Flashback)

Edward pushed his fingers through his hair. "My God…Bella where are you?" He whispered sadly, his heart breaking. He sat down on the ground with tears pressing hard against his eyes.

---------------------

Back in Forks, Jasper was pacing back and forth, wondering what has happened to his sister. He grabbed the keys to the truck and drove off.

As Jasper drove around town with the posters in hand, he couldn't help but wonder how her sister was. It was the wondering that was the worse part. The wondering if he would ever see his little sister again. He rubbed his forehead as he drove around Forks, stopping to put up a poster. He looked over to see Jacob going around and asking for people. "Jake," he called. Jacob looked up as Jasper walked over to him.

"I've put posters all over the reservation," Jacob informed, his voice sounding broken.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing?" He asked. Jacob shook his head slowly.

"Absolutely nothing, it's so damn frustrating! Someone should've seen something!" Jacob exclaimed irritably.

"Whoever did this, knew what they were doing," Jasper muttered.

"Someone must've slipped up though! There's no such thing as the perfect crime," Jacob pointed out, his voice wavering.

The older boy nodded his head slowly in agreement. "We need to search where the police won't search," he informed. Jacob gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" He questioned curiously.

"Jake we need to search everywhere the police won't. We have to search warehouses, abandoned office buildings, anywhere they won't look," Jasper answered.

Jacob leaned against a building as he started to think it over. "You're right, they'll look in the usual places," he agreed quietly.

"We need to go separate ways, we'll cover more ground that way," Jasper informed, taking control of the situation.

"I'll move towards the direction of Phoenix and you'll head to Seattle," Jacob suggested.

Jasper nodded in agreement and they ran off in their own directions.

--------------------

Back in Seattle, Edward was in his car but he was sitting in a parking lot. The radio was off and his phone was on silent. He was sitting back in his seat, rubbing his forehead. The only noise that could be heard was the rain hitting the windshield and the roof. He stared out the window as he continued to ponder over the conversation he had with James. The man was conniving bastard and he deserved the jail time he was getting. Edward hoped that he wouldn't get out. Except, now Edward just wished James would've at least helped them find Bella. This was proof to Edward that the man had no heart whatsoever.

Edward sat in his car for another hour pondering when something hit him hard like a train. "_I have people who have my back_," James had told him.

****

(Flashback)

__

Edward was standing in the hallway with Bella as she gathered her books. "I can't believe we have yet another test," Bella said with a small groan.

"I know it's getting ridiculous," he agreed.

Edward looked over in the corner and saw Laurent and Daniel standing in the corner, watching Bella with glares. He stood next to her, protecting her from their stares.

(End Flashback)

Edward sat straight up in his seat. "Of course…of course!" he exclaimed. He started his car back up and sped out of the parking lot.

-------------------------

Edward pulled up to the University of Seattle and got out of the car. He had remembered overhearing Laurent telling Daniel that he was accepted there. He walked over to the office and cleared his throat. "Yes, may I help you young man?" The woman asked cheerfully. Edward put on a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for Laurent Edi, I'm Edward Cullen, we went to high school together," he replied, putting on his smooth act.

The woman was about to answer, but then a girl stood next to him. "Laurent hasn't been in school for the past month," she informed. Edward gave her a quizzical look.

"He hasn't?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "He and two other guys took off about a month ago, haven't seen him since," she replied, sounding a little curious herself.

"Do you know where he went?" He asked, feeling a little hope.

"Mmm no," she replied.

The girl cleared her throat. "Thank you," Edward told her, now having a clue of what his next step would be.

Edward walked back out to his car and got in. He pulled out of the school parking lot and sat across the street from the school. "Out of sight, out of mind," he told himself quietly.


	14. Save Me

Chapter 14: Save Me

Bella woke up, but all she could feel was the worse pain in her life. The beatings were regular, she was almost numb to that kind of pain. She couldn't remember the last meal she had, except for the bread and water they gave her so she wouldn't die on them. Apparently, they still had plans for her.

Except, she didn't have the strength to even open her eyes anymore. There wasn't a single spot on her body that didn't feel like it was on fire. She heard the door open, but didn't make a single sound. She did however, yelp when she was kicked in the side. "Oh good, you're still alive," Daniel sneered. She slowly opened her eyes and Daniel chuckled evilly at her. "Well Miss Swan, teaches you what happens when you cross one of us," he commented nonchalantly.

Bella didn't answer, her throat burned too much to answer. She gasped for air when Daniel stepped on her chest. "Nothing would please me more than to kill you right now," he told her darkly. She let out a small sob, which was all she could muster.

"Aw, crying like a little baby," Laurent taunted while laughing.

Bella shook her head as Laurent grabbed her and pulled her closer. The had stopped using the handcuff on her when she didn't have the strength to fight them anymore. Laurent sat on top of her aching hips, making her cry softly. "You know why we won't kill you Bella?" He asked as he twirled his knife around in his hand. Bella shook her head slowly. "It's like a cat and mouse game. The cat catches the mouse, but instead of killing it, it only wounds it, do you know why?" Laurent asked snidely. She shook her head slowly. "Because then the cat has nothing to play with," he told in the matter of fact tone.

"P--P--Please…" she croaked out.

The three men started laughing at her. "P--P--Please," Daniel mocked as he nearly doubled over laughing. Laurent laughed before he grabbed Bella's hair, yanking her close. She could almost gag at the smell of his breath on her.

"I think it's time to send your family a little message," he commented with a sigh.

Bella's eyes snapped open when she saw the knife coming close. "No," she sobbed.

"Just relax," he told her irritated.

He cut the sleeve of her shirt with the knife. Bella let out a scream when the cold blade then dug into her skin. "There," Laurent muttered with a grin.

--------------------------

In Forks, Charlie was talking to one of his officers when his deputy came over. "Sir, something came for you," he informed, worry showing in his voice. Charlie walked over to an envelope that sat on his desk. He walked over and picked it up. The enveloped didn't have a return address. He lifted it up when the bottom broke and his eyes widened at what fell out. The bracelet Jacob had given Bella fell out, covered in Bella's blood.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, feeling fear and horror twist in his stomach.

The Chief of Police's face went completely white and he collapsed into his chair. "Oh my God…" he whispered, going into shock.

-------------------------

Bella was looking at the new cut on her arm, crying softly when they came back in. "Good news, your daddy got his message," Laurent informed. Bella slowly stood up from the ground.

"Y--You…You monster!" She shrieked lunging at him.

She was able to scratch Laurent across his face before Noah and Daniel grabbed her. Laurent hissed, touching his face to see the blood on his fingertips. Laurent looked at her with a glare. "You're going to pay for that you whore!" He snapped punching her into her stomach. Bella gagged and gasped at the same time. She doubled over, trying to catch her breath. "Hold her still!" Laurent snapped. They did as they were told, holding her completely still. "Well, glad to see that there's still some fight in you," he commented. Bella spit in his face when he got close.

Laurent wiped the spit from his face and smacked her hard across her face. "You think you're so clever," he hissed, his eyes burning.

"I hope you rot in hell," she answered.

"Tut tut, getting personal now," he commented chuckling.

Bella struggled against them. "What is this about?! Just because I put a man who tried to kill me in jail?!" She exclaimed.

"How about the fact that James was claiming what was rightfully his," Laurent answered nonchalantly.

"I'M NOT PROPERTY!" She screamed.

Laurent had them let her go and before Bella could react, she was shoved against the wall with his hand around her throat. "He chose you, you're his!" He snapped.

"You're all sick sons of bitches!" She hissed.

She gagged when he tightened his grip around her throat. "We're serious when it comes to choosing girlfriends," he answered. He grinned evilly at her. Bella stood strong.

"You can't destroy me anymore," she told him confidently.

"Oh but I think we can," he answered.

Bella shook her head as he threw her down on the floor and the torture started all over again.

----------------------------

Edward was sitting in his car, waiting for the girl to get some kind of contact with Laurent to see if she knew where he had taken Bella. He sat there for three days and three nights, he hardly moved unless he really had to. He rubbed his forehead as he sat there in silence when his phone started vibrating. He reached down and lifted it up. It read 'Unknown'. "Hello?" He asked curiously.

"If you want to know where Bella is…I'll tell you," a familiar voice informed over the line.

Edward sat up straight in his seat. "Where?" he asked. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest and felt the adrenaline rushing through his system.

"She'd be in the old abandoned factory on the other side of Seattle. It's quiet, no one goes there," the caller answered.

Before Edward could say anything, the caller hung up. Edward hung up, started his car up, and sped down the road towards the other side of Seattle. He finally had a break, he was finally going to get Bella home.


	15. The Break Through

Chapter 15: The Break Through

Edward pulled up to the factory and saw a white van sitting outside. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep breath. Bella was in there, for weeks he searched and he finally found where she was. He got out o the car quietly and walked up the steps.

Edward moved down the dark, murky hallways. A few lights were on, but one was flickering. He tried to keep his breathing steady. This was the most nerve-wracking experience he ever had to go through in his life. With every step, he thought about his best friend…the girl he was in love with since the moment he saw her. He stopped when he heard someone coming and hid behind a wall. He held his breath, closing his eyes tight. "What do we do with her now?" A voice asked.

"Finish the job tonight," Laurent replied.

Edward felt sick to his stomach at Laurent's words. He feared of what they were going to do to Bella. He looked to see if the guys were gone and he went downstairs to the basement, knowing if they would put Bella anywhere, it would be the basement.

---------------------------

Edward was able to pick the lock open and his eyes widened at what he had found. He almost couldn't recognize Bella. He ran over and pulled the torn up blanket off her body. "Bella," he called quietly. He placed his hands on her face and she looked at him.

"Edward…" she said her voice cracking with tears falling down her face.

"Hold on, I'm going to take you home," he whispered.

She let out a small sob as he picked her up in the bridal position. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sniffling. Edward kissed her forehead. "You're okay," he whispered reassuringly. He was going to carry her out when he saw the three guys standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laurent asked with a glare.

Edward held Bella to him. "I'm taking her home," he replied with a small grin.

"You'll have to get through us," Laurent answered.

Edward set her back own on the floor. "Gladly," he replied with an evil glare. They took out their knives and went at Edward. Edward ducked when Daniel tried cutting his neck with the knife. He grabbed Daniel's arm throwing him onto his back, snapping his wrist before taking the knife from him. Noah thrust the knife towards his abdomen, but Edward dodge the attack as he grabbed a hold of his wrist and thrust his elbow into his ribs. He grunted and kicked Edward in the leg, making him stumble backwards. Edward thrust the knife at Daniel's shoulder, who ducked and did a sweep kick, knocking Edward onto his back.

Edward grunted when he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. He rolled out of the way when Noah tried an axe kick. Edward grabbed his knife and stabbed Noah in the leg, twisting the knife and pulled it back out. When Edwards stood up, he felt the worse pain in the world go through his side. He turned around and saw Laurent there with a grin. "You won't hurt Bella again," he hissed, his eyes burning with his promise. Laurent grinned evilly.

"Let's see," he answered.

He lunged at Edward, the knives knocked out of their hands. Edward elbowed him in the collarbone, throwing him onto his back. He got up to kick Laurent's side when Laurent grabbed his leg, throwing him on his back. Edward winced as he jumped back up and punched Laurent in the jaw before he was slammed into a wall. Edward kneed him in the stomach before elbowing his back. Once Laurent was on the ground, he kicked him repeatedly before running over to Bella again. "Come on, I'm taking you home," he told her lifting her up from the ground. Bella clung to him as he ran out of the factory, holding onto her.

-----------------------

In the car, Bella was fully conscious and looked over at Edward. "Edward you're bleeding!" She gasped.

"Don't worry about it," he answered.

She held her throbbing arm, closing her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you to the hospital, my dad will look you over, everything will be okay," he told her reassuringly. He stared right at the road when the car suddenly jolted. Bella let out a gasp, looking over her shoulder. Edward looked into his mirror. "Shit!" he hissed. Laurent and his friends were right behind them, smashing the van into Edward's car. "Hold on," he told her. Bella bit her lower lip as he sped off as fast as he could down the empty road.

Bella looked in the mirror when the van caught up with them and slammed into the car again. "Son of a bitch!" Edward exclaimed. Bella felt her heart pound hard against her chest as Edward drove even faster but Laurent's van was right behind them. "What the hell did he do to that van?" He muttered. Bella jerked forward when the van slammed into the tail end of Edward's car. Bella let out a scream when the started fishtailing. Edward tried to regain control of the car but then they hit the guardrail, making them flip over and down the hill. The last thing Bella and Edward saw was a tree and then darkness claimed them both.

---------------------

"Bella? Baby?" A voice called. Bella slowly woke up and saw her mother there. "Hey baby," Renee whispered. Bella swallowed hard.

"Mom…" she croaked.

"Shh, shh, don't talk," Renee whispered.

She saw Jasper there stroking her hair. Bella swallowed and he held a straw up to her mouth. She greedily drank the water in the cup before lying back on her pillows. "How are you feeling sis?" Jasper asked softly, stroking her bruised face gently. Tears pressed against her eyes.

"Edward…" she croaked.

They looked at each other. Bella sat up slowly. "Where is he?" She asked fearfully. Charlie sighed as he walked over to the bed.

"Edward sustained severe injuries from the crash…his father had him put into a medically induced coma," he informed regretfully.

Bella shook her head. "No…no…" she said quietly. The tears were burning in her eyes. "No! Where is he?!" She exclaimed getting up from bed.

"Bella you can't get up," Jacob insisted.

"No! I need to see him! Let me see him!" She insisted through her tears.

She grabbed her IV pole and forced herself out of the room, not caring that every muscle in her body was screaming at her to lay back down. She found Alice. "Alice!" She called desperately. Alice hurried over to her when she nearly fell to the floor.

"Bella you should be in bed," Alice insisted.

"I need to see Edward, where is he?" She asked sobbing.

Alice swallowed hard, crying softly. "You don't want to see him Bells," she answered.

"Yes I do let me see him," Bella begged.

Emmett sighed sadly as he walked over to Bella, wrapping one arm around her waist gently, and had her free arm around his shoulders. He carried her to Edward's rooms. What Bella saw made her heart shatter.

Edward was lying in the hospital bed with the tube down his throat, an EKG machine hooked up to him, an IV and a blood bag sat on the pole by his bed, and he was hardly recognizable with all the bruises.

Bella let out a small sob as she limped towards Edward. Her shoulders shook a little. "He saved my life," she said, her voice shaking. Jacob stood behind his girlfriend, his hands on her shoulders. Bella placed her hands on Edward's face. "You saved me…but you're in here because of me," she said sobbing. Bella pressed her forehead against his chest, crying.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for being so late. My cable company accidentally cancelled our internet lol.**


	16. Look after You

Chapter 16: Look After You

Bella was sitting in her seat at the graduation. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her graduation gown. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "Mary Alice Cullen, the daughter of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen," the principal announced. Bella watched as her best friend went across the stage. It was a bittersweet moment for the Cullen family.

Bella looked at her lap again and let out a deep breath. "Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Chief Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer," the principal informed. Bella got up from her chair and walked across the stage. She shook the principal's hand and took her diploma with the other. She looked over to see Jacob sitting in with her parents. She smiled softly before sitting down in chair.

-----------------

After graduation, Bella walked out and Jacob walked over to her smiling. "Congratulations," he told her before kissing her. Bella kissed him back, her hands resting on his arms.

"Thanks," she answered quietly.

Jacob kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her back. Bella hugged him back, closing her eyes.

-----------------

Later on that night, Bella was going through her stuff in her room when she came across a photo album. She lifted the book up into her lap and looked through it. She opened the book and the first picture she saw made her cry a little.

The picture showed her and Edward sitting outside the school. It was the first sunny day in Forks. Bella was leaning against the wall and Edward, her head resting on his shoulder a little, a smile on her face. Edward had his head on top of hers with a smile on his face.

Bella rubbed her forehead, sniffling a little. She let out a deep breath and got up as she finished packing her things. Jasper walked over and helped her. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

They got Bella's things into the truck when Jacob drove up on his motorcycle. "Bella!" He called running over to her.

"Jacob," she murmured with a small smile.

He hurried over to her. "I fixed this," he told her, showing her the bracelet that Laurent ripped off her wrist. Bella smiled.

"Thanks," she answered.

Jacob clasped the bracelet back around her wrist. "Thank you," she repeated smiling. Jacob leaned forward and kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his back. He pulled back, kissing the side of her head.

"Call me when you get to New Hampshire?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

He kissed her one more time before she got into the car and drove off. He waved and watched as she and Jasper drove off. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep breath.

---------------------

Before they went to the airport, Bella went into the hospital again. She walked into Edward's room and stood by the bed. "I'm leaving for New Hampshire," she said quietly. She smiled a little, holding his hand. "Thank you, for everything," she added. Jasper placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and they left the hospital again.

-------------------

When they arrived at New Hampshire, they came to the apartment complex that Bella was renting. "Are you sure about this?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

They got out of his car and grabbed her stuff out of the trunk.

They walked up to her apartment and Bella looked around. "It could be fixed up," she commented. Jasper looked around the apartment, setting a box.

"A lot of fixing," he agreed, his eyebrow furrowed with concern.

Bella grabbed her box and started opening it. "It's a little messy, but once it's fixed up a bit it'll be home," she commented with a small smile. Jasper left the apartment wordlessly to get the rest of her stuff out of his car. She glanced at the doorway and looked at her wrist at the scar there from where Laurent cut her with the knife. She bit her lower lip, moving her fingers over the scar, letting out a sad sigh when Jasper came back with some more boxes.

-------------------

That night, Bella had her bed set up and she got in after turning out the light. She lied back on the pillow of her bed closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.

****

(Dream)

__

Bella walked into the cafeteria and smiled when she saw Edward sitting at their table. "Hey," she greeted smiling.

"Hey Bella," he answered.

She sat next to him with a smile. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Great, now that you're sitting here," he replied.

He reached over and held her hand. Bella held his hand with a smile.

(End Dream)

Bella woke up to her alarm going off and hit the snooze button. She rubbed her forehead and looked at the ceiling, letting out a deep breath. She sat up, leaning back against the headboard of her bed, moving her fingers through her hair. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Her heart was fluttering against her chest as she slowly got up from bed, gasping when her phone went off. "Hello?" She asked.

"Morning Bells," Jacob greeted.

"Hey, isn't it late over there?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I figured to call and say good morning," he replied.

Bella sat down with a smile. "Well, I'm glad you did," she told him happily.

"I'm glad I called," he chuckled.

Bella sat down on her couch, her legs tucked under her while she spoke to Jacob. As she spoke to her boyfriend, her mind kept drifting back to her dream. Her face flushed a little and looked down at the floor.

-----------------------

In the hospital in Seattle, the door opened and Carlisle was leaning against the wall staring at his son's still form. The older man walked over, pulling up the chair to the bed. This was the first time he had ever been in Edward's room, it was too difficult to see his son look so lifeless. Carlisle rested his chin on his clasped hands, letting out a shaky breath. The more he tried to think of the recent memories he had with Edward, his mind drifted back to the little boy who'd run down the stairs to greet him when he would come home from work.

****

(Flashback)

__

Carlisle sighed as he got up from bed. He had the early shift at the hospital. He glanced at his wife, kissing her cheek gently before getting up from bed.

He showered and dressed before going to check on his children. Emmett was fast asleep in his bed. He covered his oldest son up with a smile before heading into the nursery.

He stood over Alice's crib to see his daughter still fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He walked over to Edward's crib to see his youngest son wide awake, staring up at him. "You're an early bird too aren't you?" He chuckled softly. Carlisle lifted Edward up from his crib and went downstairs.

Carlisle sat on the living room floor with Edward lying on his blanket. He chuckled as he held his son's hands, just playing the usual games he played with Edward before he went to work. "My son," he whispered softly. He lifted Edward up into his arms. Edward lifted his tiny hand, wrapping it around Carlisle's finger the best he could.

(End Flashback)

Carlisle sighed sadly as he held his son's limp hand. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Esme there. "I wonder if I made the right choice," he whispered.

"Why do you wonder that?" She asked quietly.

Esme wrapped her arms around her husband. "He wouldn't have survived on his own," she pointed out sadly.

"Have I been a good father Esme?" He asked quietly.

"You have been a wonderful father, whatever decision you made it was for the children," she replied, kissing his shoulder.

Esme closed her eyes, burying her face into his neck. "We struggled all our lives, Carlisle and we've made it. Edward will get out of this," she whispered. She rubbed his arm gently and they stood beside their son's bed until visiting hours were over.

When it was time to leave, Esme grabbed her purse when she stopped to see Carlisle standing by their son's bed. Carlisle held Edward's hand with one hand while his other hand rested on the top of Edward's head, and leaned forward a little. "Come home son," he whispered softly into his son's ear. He sat up and kissed Edward's forehead before leaving with Esme.


	17. Hurt

Chapter 17: Hurt

Bella sighed as she walked into her first class on second week of college. She sat down at one of the empty seats, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She bit her lower lip and opened her book. "Alright, today we're going to analyze the story of Hamlet," the professor informed. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she half-listened to the lecture.

She found herself doodling random pictures in her notebook, she'd glance at her bracelet that covered the scar on her wrist.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella and Edward walking through the streets of Forks, talking about the finishing touches on their project. "So, I was thinking that maybe you could do the speech part and I could explain each part on the poster," she suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Edward agreed.

Bella nodded and turned to cross the street. She heard a horn blaring and looked up. "Bella!" Edward exclaimed. He grabbed her around her waist and they both hit the ground while the car sped right by them without stopping. "Didn't anyone teach you to look before crossing the street?" He asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, wasn't thinking," she replied.

He helped her up from the ground. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Bella looked over at him. "You?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," he replied, wiping snow from his clothes.

(End Flashback)

Bella jerked her head up when someone nudged her. "Yes?" She asked.

"Could you explain the famous Hamlet speech 'To be or not to be'?" The professor asked slightly annoyed.

"Uh…yeah," she replied, her face burning.

--------------------------

Later that day, Bella was back in her apartment, looking over her homework. Her mind wasn't concentrating on her homework again, it was starting to drift more into her past.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was sitting on the front porch, the bruise on her cheek was starting to heal. She was feeling a little better now that James was out of the picture. She looked up when Jacob walked up. "Hey Jake," she greeted.

"Hey Bells," he greeted smiling.

He sat next to her on the porch. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good," she answered smiling.

He reached over and held her hand. "Can I ask you something? You really don't have to answer," he told her nervously.

"Okay?" She asked.

Jacob smiled a little. "I was wondering…if you'd like to go out sometime?" He asked. Bella was quiet, but then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'd love to," she replied.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

(End Flashback)

Bella bit her lower lip and rested her head on her hand. She rubbed her forehead, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, concentrate Bella," she told herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head again.

--------------------

A few weeks later, Bella was in the dressing room with Rosalie. "Wow…Rosalie you look incredible," she commented. Rosalie smiled softly.

"Thanks," she answered.

She got off the stool she was standing on, looking back in the mirror. "So when's the big day?" Bella asked. Rosalie shrugged.

"I know it's important to Emmett if Edward's there," she replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah, it's understandable," she agreed quietly. Rosalie looked at her quizzically.

"You've been acting weird the last few days," she commented.

Bella gave Rosalie a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" Bella asked curiously.

"You've been off in space since you go back in Forks," Rosalie said pointedly.

The younger girl shrugged. "I just miss him too," Bella admitted quietly. Rosalie looked into the mirror.

"Edward's a very loved person," she commented with a small smile.

Bella nodded in agreement. "Yeah…very loved," she agreed, more to herself than to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled a little.

"So when does your flight leave for Italy?" She asked.

Bella looked at her watch. "In about five hours, I should get going," Bella answered with a small smile.

"Sounds exciting to study in Italy," Rosalie commented.  
"Yeah, it'll be great," Bella answered smiling.

----------------------

At the hospital, Jasper was there, leaning against the wall. "I'm no fool, Edward. I know it was you that day," he said quietly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you were there the two weeks she was in the hospital. Even though you tried to hide it, I saw you," he commented.

The only answer Jasper received was the sound of the machines Edward was hooked up to. "I also know about the flowers you left in the mailbox for her. The ones Bella assumed were from Jacob. Not once did you speak up about it," he added, sounding a little disappointed. He rubbed his hands together. He let out a frustrated sigh, moving his fingers through his hair. "How could you be so foolish Edward? You were foolish to let Jake ask her out. She's not right for him, he's not right for her and you know that," he muttered.

Jasper was quiet for the longest time before pulling up a chair. "You thought it was Alice's idea that Bella should've come to the baseball game. That's not true, it was mine," he admitted. Jasper leaned back in his seat, letting out a deep breath. "You're better for my sister. As her big brother who loves her and has been protecting her since mom brought her back from the hospital, I know when something's good for her. You're good for her," he explained. During Jasper's little speech, he didn't notice Edward's fingers twitch at his side.

After awhile, Jasper sighed as he got up from his chair, grabbing his jacket. Just when he was about to leave, Edward's eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp of air, but then started gagging on the breathing tube down his throat. Jasper spun around to see him trying to get the tube from his throat. "HELP! I NEED HELP!" He shouted.

------------------------

After the tube was taken from his throat, Edward was disoriented and confused. "Bella…where's Bella?" He asked, his voice sounding scratchy. Jasper sighed as he looked at his watch.

"On a plane," Jasper replied sounding a little sad.

Edward gave him a quizzical look. "Why?" He asked confused. Jasper sat back in his seat.

"She's on her way to study in Italy for a year," Jasper explained.

Edward sat back on his bed with a heavy sigh. "Great…" he muttered, disappointed.


	18. One Year later

Chapter 18: One Year Later

Bella smiled as she sat in one of her favorite café's in Italy. She loved studying in Italy, it was an awesome experience and she was glad she didn't pass it up. She sat up straighter in her chair when her phone rang and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greeted.

"Hey Jake," she answered.

"How's Italy?" He asked.

"Awesome, the weather is great she replied smiling.

She sat back in her seat a little more. "How's Forks?" She asked.

"The same, cold and rainy," he quipped.

"Well, I'll be visiting you guys in Christmas," she answered with a small sigh.

"I can't wait," Jacob told her anxiously.

Bella laughed a little, moving her fingers through her hair.

After awhile, Bella and Jacob hung up and Bella stood up to head back to her hotel when she bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me," she told the person apologetically.

"It's okay…Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

Bella looked up and let out a gasp. "Edward!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around his neck. Edward hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground. "Oh my God what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him actually in Italy.

"Backpacking around the world with Emmett. Em wanted one last hurrah before getting married," Edward explained.

"Wow where have you been so far?" She asked.  
"Paris, London, Moscow, Athens," he replied chuckling as he sat down.

Bella was staring at him in disbelief. "Wow…Edward that's just…wow…" she said amazed. Edward smiled a little and sat down across from her. "So where's Emmett now?" She asked curiously.

"Back at the house calling Rosalie," he replied.

Bella smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "How do you like Italy?" He asked.

"It's great," she replied with a small sigh.

Edward cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the table top. "Listen…Edward…I wanted to thank you," she said nervously.

"About?" He asked.

"You saved my life, thank you," she replied.

Edward smiled a little. "Bells, you're my friend, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," he assured her. Bella smiled, playing with her bracelet. "What happened to those guys by the way?" He asked.

"No one told you?" She asked curiously.

"Never really asked," he replied.

Bella pushed her hair out of her eyes. "They're all in jail now," she told him.

"Glad to hear it," he said happily.

Bella nodded and looked at the table. "How are you doing with this?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile.

She rubbed her hands together. "What about you? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her.

Edward was about to say something when Bella's alarm on her phone went off. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

"I have to meet up with some friends, see you later?" She asked as she gathered her things.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

She kissed his cheek before taking off. Edward watched her go and moved his fingers through his hair.

-----------------------

Edward went back to the hotel to see Emmett walking out of the bathroom wearing his jeans. "See Bells?" He asked while drying his hair.

"Yeah," Edward replied sitting down.

Emmett draped the towel over his neck sitting down on the opposite bed. "Eddie why won't you grow a backbone and tell the girl how you feel?" Emmett asked. Edward looked at his brother.

"Easier said than done Emmett," he insisted.

"It's not that hard," Emmett answered with a laugh, sitting against the headboard.

"This is coming from the guy that only asked Rosalie out after Alice set her up on a date with me," Edward chuckled.

"Hey, not fair," Emmett accused.

Edward chuckled and sat back against the headboard of his bed. "Unlike me, Edward, you're going to lose that girl. She's going to be married with a family and you'll be kicking yourself in the ass from here to eternity," he pointed out.

"I'm only the best friend," Edward muttered.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You really need to get your eyes checked," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked curiously.

"Eddie, I saw the way Bella was when dad had you put in the coma. Those weren't tears for just a friend," he answered.

"How do you know?" Edward asked glumly.

"Because if it were just a friend, she would've been able to leave with her boyfriend. Not even Jacob could drag her out of the room to get rest. She wanted nothing more than sit by your bedside until you woke up," Emmett explained.

Edward gave his brother a quizzical look. "She just doesn't realize herself what she feels for you," he added quickly.

"How are you a love expert?" Edward quipped.

"Edward we have mom who is a hopeless romantic and even dad calls her that," Emmett replied.

Edward shook his head a little. "Emmett, she has Jacob, she's known him forever," he pointed out. Emmett sighed and stood up.

"Like I said, Edward, the longer you sit here she's going to be gone and you'll hate yourself for not saying anything," he answered.

Emmett grabbed his phone and hit speed dial. "Hey babe," he greeted when his fiancé picked up. Edward watched as his older brother went out onto the terrace to talk to Rosalie.

After awhile, Edward was half asleep when his phone went off. He looked down and saw that it wasn't a number he recognized. "Hello?" He answered He heard nothing on the other end. "Hello?" He asked.

--------------------------

Bella was sitting in her small apartment, her phone held up to her ear. "Hello anyone there?" She heard Edward ask confusedly.

"Numero sbagliato," she answered before hanging up very quickly. (Wrong number.)

She sat down on her couch with her knees drawn up to her chest, pushing her hair from her eyes. She closed her eyes and played with her bracelet around her wrist. Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she started thinking long and hard about what was going on in her head. Everything was so clouded, now that Edward was back in her life, everything was so confusing all over again.


	19. Stuck in the Middle

Chapter 19: Stuck in the Middle

Bella smiled as she walked off the ramp to see her brother there. "There's my little sister!" Jasper announced. She hurried over and threw her arms around her brother. Jasper lifted her up off the floor, swinging her around. "How was the trip?" He asked.

"Long," she replied with a laugh as he let her go.

He kissed the top of her head. "Looks like a change of scenery changed your attitude," he commented.

"Yeah you should try it sometime," she quipped, nudging her brother.

Jasper pulled his baseball cap off his head and put it on his sister's head with a grin. Bella grinned as she wrapped her arm around her brother's waist. "So how's Alice?" She asked.

"She's good, she can't wait to see you," he replied.

"Should I be afraid?" She asked.

Jasper chuckled softly. "She wants you to try on the bridesmaid dress she picked out," he replied. Bella groaned.

"I thought you were talking her out of making me a bridesmaid?" She whined.

Jasper laughed as he grabbed her sister, pulling her onto his back. "Alice is persistent," he insisted.

"Is she persistent or did you cave?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bells, keep this in mind, I'm spending the rest of my life with this woman. So if she's unhappy, I pay for it," he replied.

"Aw she punishes you?" She fake mourned.

Jasper rolled his eyes as they grabbed her duffel and left the airport.

------------------------

When they pulled up to Charlie's house, the first person out was Jacob. Bella got out of the car and she was immediately in Jacob's arms. "Welcome home," he told her happily.

"Thanks," she answered.

He let her go and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back before he let her go and grabbed her bags from the car. "How was the trip?" He asked.

"It was…" she started to say when she slipped on the ice.

She fell backwards onto the ground, feeling a little dazed. "Whoa! You okay?" Jacob asked concerned as helped her up.

"I'm okay, ice just doesn't help the uncoordinated," she replied.

She wiped the snow off her clothes when Charlie came home. "Welcome home Bells," he greeted smiling as he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks," she answered.

"I see some things haven't changed," He quipped lightly.

Bella laughed a little before he let her go. "Your old room is how you left it," he informed. Bella smiled as she followed her father inside.

Later after unpacking, she found herself in the living room, looking at all the pictures that her dad had added on the wall. One in particular was her graduation picture. She smiled a little. To think her graduation was just a few months after her kidnapping and torture. She shook the horrible images from her head and walked around a little more. "I got a call from your mom, her plane's landing in a few hours," Charlie informed. Bella looked over at her dad in disbelief.

"Mom's coming? To Forks?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, she and Phil are coming to celebrate Christmas with you and Jasper," he replied.

Bella sat down with a smile. "Also, we've been invited to the Cullen's house for Christmas," Charlie added sitting down.

"Really?" She asked again surprised.

"Well, speaking we'd be family with Jasper marrying Alice and everything," Charlie replied.

"That sounds like fun," Bella commented unsure.

Charlie gave his daughter a quizzical look. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She answered.

He gave a little shrug. "You've been acting a little strange since you got home," he replied.

"It's probably just jetlag," she assured him.

"Why don't you get some sleep? Jasper will go get you when your mom and Phil get here," he told her.

She nodded before going upstairs.

Bella collapsed onto her bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

****

(Dream)

__

Bella was sitting in Edward's meadow with a smile on her face. "I wanted to thank you, Edward," she told him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"What about?" He asked.

Bella felt her face flush. "Just for everything," she replied. Edward reached over and held her hand in his.

"I'm always here for you Bells," he answered.

Bella looked up into his emerald green eyes and he gave her a crooked smile, which made her heart skip a beat. Edward rested his hand on the side of her face and leaned forward to kiss her. Bella rested her hand on his arm and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers.

(End Dream)

Bella woke up with a gasp, sitting up, but she collided into someone. "Ah! Shit!" Jasper exclaimed, holding his head. Bella yelped holding her own head.

"Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She answered.

"Yeah, I heard having a nose is overrated anyways," he muttered.

Bella flushed. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied sitting up a little more.

Jasper rubbed his aching nose for another minute before sitting on a chair. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

"No, no nightmare," she replied.

He cleared his throat. "Well…mom and Phil are here," he informed.

"Thanks," she answered, still embarrassed.

She got up from her bed and went downstairs.

Renee smiled when she saw her daughter. "My baby's back from Italy!" She exclaimed happily. Bella smiled as she hugged her mother. "How was your trip honey?" She asked.

"It was long, but great," she replied.

Renee kissed her cheek before Phil hugged her. "Early Merry Christmas Bells," Phil told her.

"Thanks you too," she told them.

Renee kissed her daughter's forehead with a smile. "Come on, I want to know everything," she insisted. Bella laughed as they went into the living room and Bella told them about what was going on in Italy. Her dream long forgotten.

------------------------

At the Cullen house, Edward was standing on the ladder when Emmett bumped into it. "Hey! I don't know if you still want me around but I'd like to live," he called to his brother.

"Yeah, I think we'd miss you a little," Emmett quipped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, hitting Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett be nice," she insisted. He chuckled a little shaking his head.

"Need help Eddie?" He asked.

"Stop calling me that Emmy," Edward retorted annoyed.

Emmett purposely started shaking the ladder. "Emmett Carlisle Cullen you knock that off now!" Esme scolded. Emmett backed off, holding his hands in surrender. Esme laughed, shaking her head. "Remember, we have company coming tomorrow," she reminded them.

"Yep, Edward you going to grow a backbone?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett is the doctor going to give back the other half of your brain?" Edward asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes and they continued on with their decorations.


	20. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 20: Christmas Surprises

The next evening came around and Bella pulled up to the Cullen house with Jake in the seat next to her. "You didn't have to come Jake," she insisted.

"Nonsense, I wanted to," he answered.

They got out of the truck and started walking up to the house when Esme opened the door. "Bella welcome," she greeted smiling. Bella hugged her with a smile.

"Happy to be here," she answered.

Esme shook Jacob's hand. "Jacob, nice to see you again," she told him.

"Likewise Mrs. Cullen," he answered.

Bella gave her boyfriend a quizzical look. "While Rosalie and Emmett were in Paris for a couple's vacation, I was here fixing Carlisle's car when the engine went out," he explained.

"Ah now I see," she answered with a smile.

Jacob held her hand as they went inside and looked around. "Wow…it looks incredible," she commented at all the decorations.

"All of Alice's doing," Jasper commented.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

She skipped over and hugged her. Bella hugged her back, with a small smile. "Come in, grab a soda relax," she told them.

"Thanks," Bella answered smiling as she grabbed a soda, handing Jacob one.

They walked into the living room and looked around to see everyone talking and enjoying themselves. Bella saw her parents talking to Esme and Carlisle. She found Edward talking to Rosalie and Emmett. Seeing Edward all dressed up nice made her heart miss a beat. She shook her head and held onto Jacob's hand. Jacob lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it with a smile. "So tell me what's it like over in Italy?" Jacob asked.

"It's really nice there, the scenery from my apartment is great," she replied happily as she sat down in a chair.

"Did you miss Forks at all?" He chuckled.

Bella smiled as she sat back in her seat. "What's not to miss? I mean I grew up here basically, a lot of memories here," she replied. Jacob was moving circles into her hand with a smile.

-------------------------

Edward looked over to see Bella talking with Jacob. She looked more beautiful than ever. "Wow…" he whispered.

"Edward, go talk to her," Emmett insisted.

Edward cleared his throat as he took a sip of his punch. "I don't think so, not yet," he answered. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling ya…" he started.

"Emmett just shut up," Edward answered irritated.

He let out a sigh. "I'll talk to her when I can actually get her alone," he insisted.

"If you say so Eddie," Emmett answered.

Rosalie grabbed her fiancé's hand. "Come on Emmett, dance with me," she insisted.

"Alright," he fake whined.

Edward rolled his eyes as he watched them dance around with smiles on their faces. He was thinking it over in his head of what he would say to Bella. He wanted it to be right, he didn't want to mess it up. He wanted to tell Bella how he felt the right way, in a sincere way. He saw Bella get up and walk over to him. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hello, punch?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Thanks, your sister throws an ice party," she commented.

"Yeah, Alice does have a natural talent for parties," he answered.

"How does it feel to be back in Forks?" She asked.

Edward shrugged. "It's nice to be back in Forks to see my family," he replied honestly.

"Yeah, nice to see family," she agreed quietly.

"Bells!" Jacob called smiling.

Bella put her cup down. "I have to go, see you later?" She asked.

"I'll be here," he replied chuckling.

Bella kissed his cheek before walking over to Jacob. "Stand right there," he insisted.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

Jacob suddenly jumped on the footstool. "Can I get everyone's attention?" He asked. The talking quieted down and their attention went over to the young man. Jacob quickly got off the footstool, holding Bella's hand. "Everyone here knows that Bella and I have been together for almost three years now. Three great years," he started. Bella smiled as she held onto Jacob's hand. "Well…tonight…I'm hoping it would become even greater," he added.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously when he suddenly got down on one knee.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and her heart stopped completely. She heard some people gasp, recognizing her mother's own gasp. "Bella, we have shared great moments and bad moments. We've been tested and I'm hoping you'd agree with me that we're reading fro this next step. Isabella Marie Swan…will you marry me?" He asked. He pulled out an antique 18 karat white gold ring with 5 diamonds on it.

Bella was standing there, not sure what to say, she didn't even trust herself to move. "Bella…will you marry me?" Jacob repeated. She was quiet for a few more seconds before answering.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

Jacob was beaming as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Yes," she repeated, hugging him.

Edward had heard the question as well as the answer. He also became distinctly aware of the stinging sensation going through his hand. He looked down to see that he had crushed the punch glass in his hand. Punch was all over the floor, but all the glass was in his hand. "Edward…" Alice started. He pulled away from his sister, leaving the room before anyone could say anything to him.

-------------------------

Edward sat up in his room, picking the glass from his hand when Carlisle knocked. "Son, can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," Edward replied glumly.

Carlisle sighed as he pulled up a chair. "Here, let me look," he insisted grabbing his son's hand. "You're lucky you don't need stitches," he added. Edward remained quiet as his father picked out the rest of the glass. "Son…I know you feel," he insisted.

"No you don't, don't do that speech on me dad," Edward muttered.

Carlisle remained quiet as he cleaned out Edward's hand and wrapped it up. "It's not the end of the world son," he said quietly. He rested his hand on Edward's shoulder before leaving. Once the door was closed. Edward grabbed a picture that was sitting by his bed and chucked it at the door, watching it shatter. The picture that had fallen out was a picture that Alice had taken of them when she was over at the house.

Edward was sitting at his piano, obviously playing music. But Bella was sitting next to him, watching him with fascination in her eyes.


	21. Now or Never

Chapter 21: Now or Never

Bella was sitting in her room, looking at the engagement ring on her left hand. She bit her lower lip and stood up, grabbing her keys. She hurried downstairs, moving right pass Jasper. "Bells, where are you going?" He asked.

"I need time to myself," she replied.

She hurried out of the house, running towards her truck. She slipped a few times, but she was able to get her footing again. She got into her truck and drove off.

She pulled into the forest and ran down a familiar path. "EDWARD!" She shouted. She tripped over a log, falling on all fours. She winced a little before getting back up and started running again. "EDWARD!" she shouted.

Bella continued running down the path, feeling like it was a path that would never end. She continued to call for Edward when she started climbing up the mountainside, coming to their meadow. She found Edward sitting there, staring at the frozen ground. "Edward?" She called. Edward looked up, quickly standing up.

"Bella hi, wasn't expecting you here," he answered.

Bella stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why did you leave?" She asked. He gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't stay at the party, why?" She asked.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "I just couldn't stay," he replied. He let out a deep breath.

"Edward, you used to talk to me, but ever since I got engaged you haven't said a single word to me," she pointed out, hurt.

He still remained quiet. "Edward what is going on with you? You're my best friend," she insisted.

"Yeah, which is what I always seem to be," he muttered.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Edward looked over at her. "I don't want you to marry him," he replied, his voice shaking. Bella stood there in disbelief, feeling hurt by his words.

"You what?" She asked.

"I don't want you to marry him," he repeated.

Bella's hurt turned into anger. "You have a lot of nerve Edward Cullen," she said angrily.

"Bella…" he started.

"You have no right!" She exclaimed hurt.

Edward walked over and stood I front of Bella. "You can't marry him Bella!" He exclaimed. Bella was glaring at him.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Edward Cullen! You have no right!" She snapped.

"I do have a right!" He exclaimed.

"How?!" She snapped.

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bella stood there now really stunned at his words. "W--What?" She asked. Edward stepped back, moving his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Bella, I have loved you for such a long time.

Bella put her hands on the side of her head. "My God…" she whispered softly.

"I have been wanting to tell you for so long, but the time was never right with everything," he started.

Edward grabbed her hand. "Bella, I love you. I love everything about you. I love that you're clumsy, I love it when you blush, when you have that off look on your face. I love that you never cared what people thought of you. I love that you're a strong person. My God Bella I just love you," he explained. She stood there, looking at their now clasped hands. Edward was swallowing hard. "I was there Bella, that night after James attacked you, I was there," he whispered.

****

(Flashback)

__

Edward walked down the hall with a bouquet of blue carnations in his hand. "Dad…" he called. Carlisle gestured for him to be quiet. Edward winced a little, clearing his throat. "Which room is she in?" He asked.

"That one, she's asleep," Carlisle replied.

Edward nodded and walked into the room. He saw Bella fast asleep and a sad smile came across his face. He walked over and stroked her face with the back of his hand. "You look pretty in blue," he whispered. He placed the carnations in the vase by her bed and looked back at her. "I won't let anything happen to you again, Bella, I promise," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he added quietly. He stroked her face one more time before leaving the hospital room.

(End Flashback)

Edward let out a deep breath. "I was there Bella, I sat here waiting and waiting for you to love me back. I was waiting for you, I guess I will always be waiting for you," he whispered. Bella felt tears press against her eyes and Edward kissed the top of her hand. "You know how I feel now…I also hope you'll be very happy with Jacob," he whispered. Bella bit her lower lip, looking at the ground. "Jacob's a good guy and a very lucky man," he added quietly. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Isabella Swan, I will love you forever," he whispered. He rubbed her arms gently. "My heart beats for you, you are the last person I think about when I go to sleep and the first person I think about when I wake up," he added.

Bella felt tears press against her eyes as he let her go and moved down the mountain again. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm going to head back to school, don't worry, I won't get in the way. This is the last time you'll ever see me," he replied.

Bella swallowed hard and watched him go. Every fiber in her being screamed for her to go after him, but she just stood there like an idiot. Once he was out of her sight, she fell to her knees with her head in her hands as she started crying. She wrapped her arms around herself and started rocking back and forth, wondering why she was given such the hardest decision in the world.

--------------------------

Edward put his stuff in his car again, looking back at his family. "I'll call you when I'm there," he informed. Alice walked over and hugged him. Edward hugged her back, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she whispered.

"Not your fault," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head. Jasper walked over and shook Edward's hand. "Drive safely," he insisted.

"You take care of my sister," Edward answered smiling.

Jasper nodded before Edward got into his car and drove off.


	22. Decisions

Chapter 22: Decisions

Two months had went by since Jacob had proposed and Edward left Forks. Not once did Bella mention the engagement, nor did she make a move to start wedding plans. With Jasper and Alice's wedding coming up fast, she used most of her time to 'study' when instead she was sitting in her room, thinking about everything.

One day, Bella was sitting on her bed, deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face. Jacob came in and she sat up straighter. "Jake, hi," she greeted.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

She nodded and he moved to sit down on the bed. "What's up?" She asked curiously. Jacob sighed as he rubbed his hands together.

"I haven't seen you since you said yes," he replied.

Bella's face flushed and she looked at the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

He let out a sigh. "Bells…I'm not a fool," he said quietly. She gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jacob moved his fingers through his hair. "It's been something I've been trying to deny for the last year…" he replied sadly.

"Jacob…you're confusing me what's going on?" She asked.

Jacob looked at her with the saddest look she had ever seen. "Bella, you can't be that blind. I see the way Edward looked at you," he replied.

"So? He looked at me, that doesn't mean anything," she insisted.

"Let me finish," he said sounding a little frustrated.

Bella closed her mouth and Jacob put his head in his hands. "I see the way you look at him too. You used to look at me that way," he muttered.

"In what way?" She asked.

"The way where he was the only person on this planet," he replied.

"Jacob he's my best friend," she insisted.

Jacob looked over at her. "Bells, we've been engaged for two and a half months, not once have you even made an effort to plan it," he answered.

"It's a lot of stress with Jasper and Alice's wedding," she told him trying to cover it up.

"You see and I don't believe that, because this is the first time you actually threw yourself into the finishing touches of the wedding planning," he answered getting up from the bed.

Jacob leaned against the wall. "Jake, what do you want me to say?" She asked.

"I'm not expecting much," he replied.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "He's more than your friend, Bells, because I couldn't even get you out of the room when Edward was in the coma," he pointed out.

"I was devastated Jacob, he could've died and it would've been all my fault…" she started to say.

"I also know that you told him what James did to you," he interrupted.

Bella felt her heart stop at his words. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Because after talking with Edward you were happy again. I tried for months to get you to talk to me and you wouldn't talk to me," he replied.

Bella stared at the floor shamefully, kicking at the hardwood floor. "Do you love him Bella?" He asked.

"What? No," she denied.

"Really? Because I think you do," he answered.

"Well…well…well that's just not true," she insisted as she got up to clean her room a bit.

"Will you stop trying to deny everything Bella?! Be honest with me for once please," he begged.

She stopped and let out a sigh. "Jake…" she started to say. Jacob rubbed his forehead.

"Bella, did James hurt you that bad that you think I'd become a psychopathic person that would come after you if you were honest with me?" He asked.

She sat down in her chair again. "You know and I'm just as horrible Bells, I haven't been honest with you either," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jacob sighed as he pulled up another chair, sitting in front of her. "Bella…while you were in Italy, I met someone. Well not really met, but she was always on the reservation," he told her. She gave him a quizzical look. "Her name is Leah Clearwater, our dads know her dad," he commented.

"Oh…" she said quietly.

Jacob pushed his hair out of his eyes. "We hung out during the year you were in Italy. We got close…" he started. Bella fidgeted with her engagement ring.

"Did you kiss her?" She asked.

Jacob let out a deep breath. "No," he replied truthfully. Bella swallowed hard.

"Did you want to?" She asked.

Jacob was quiet for a little while, pushing his fingers through his hair again. "Yeah…" he replied with a sigh.

"Why did you…" she started.

"Because I thought by proposing the same spark we had three years ago would come back," he replied.

Bella played with the ring again. "Jake I'm sorry," she told him.

"Why are you apologizing? We grew up, we're not a freshman and sophomore in high school anymore," he answered.

Jacob stood back up and started pacing a little. "I know you love him, Bella, I was just hoping you would love me more," he added quietly. He rubbed his hands together again. "I was hoping I loved you enough to not think about another girl," he muttered. Bella stood up and grabbed Jacob's arm.

"As you put it, Jacob, we're not in high school anymore," she pointed out.

She hugged him tight letting out a sad sigh. Jacob hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "I do love you Bella," he told her.

"I love you too Jake," she answered.

He kissed the side of her head, letting out a deep breath. Bella pulled back and took the ring, handing it back to him. Jacob put the ring back into his pocket, rubbing the back of his neck. "It doesn't matter, Jake, Edward's gone. He left because of us," she told him gesturing between the two of them.

"So? Don't you have a truck?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it won't last that long of a trip," she insisted.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to do to help her. "Come on," he told her. He led her down the stairs and they hurried outside.

Bella stopped on the porch when Jacob got on his motorcycle. "Come on," he insisted.

"How do you know where he's at?" She asked.

"He goes to Yale doesn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly.

Jacob held out the helmet. "Well, you need a plane to get there," he pointed out. Bella bit her lower lip and grabbed the helmet before getting on his bike. "Hold on," he told her. Bella held onto him and he drove off towards the airport.


	23. All this Time

Chapter 23: All this Time

Bella and Jacob arrived at the airport and Bella got off, taking the helmet off. Jacob put the kickstand down. "Travel safely," he told her, hugging her. Bella hugged him back letting out a sigh.

"Thanks Jake," she answered quietly.

He kissed the side of her head before letting her go. "Go," he told her. She smiled before running off into the airport.

---------------------------

On the plane, Bella was staring out the window nervously. She was playing with the ring on her index finger. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest as she started thinking of what she would say to Edward. "_You are the last person I think about as I go to sleep and the first person I think about when I wake up_," Edward had told her. She sat back in her seat as she tried to relax, but she just couldn't. Bella tilted her head back and an uneasy sleep claimed her.

------------------------

When the plane landed, Bella got off and just walked out of the airport, forgetting that she didn't even bring any kind of luggage whatsoever. She just had enough money for a taxi to get to Yale.

She walked out o the airport to find a taxi sitting there. She walked over and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" The guy asked.

"I need you to give me a ride," she replied.

'Where to?" He asked.

"Yale," she replied.

She got into the taxi and he drove off.

------------------------

Bella arrived at Yale and she gave the taxi driver his money. She got out and looked around. Yale was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. She bit her lower lip and started walking around campus.

As Bella wandered around, she spotted Edward coming out of his classes. He was laughing and talking with a group of people that were coming out of the class with him. She saw one girl touching his arm with a smile on her face.

Edward looked up and saw Bella standing there. He saw her face get pale and move to walk away. "BELLA!" He shouted running after her. He ran over and grabbed her arm. "Bella!" He exclaimed as he turned her around. Bella looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I needed to see you," she replied.

He gave her a quizzical look. "It's off, it's all off, the wedding everything," she told him.

"What…why?" He asked.

Before he could react, Bella jumped on him with so much force, it knocked him down on the ground. "Jacob and I broke it off," she told him, her voice shaky. Edward hugged her tight, closing his eyes. She pulled back looking at him, pushing a strand of her hair. "I have something to tell you Edward," she told him.

"What?" He asked.

She was smiling at him. "I love you too, I love you so much that it nearly killed me when you were nearly killed. I died that day when you weren't in my life," she explained, her voice shaky. Edward stood up off the ground, pulling her with him. "I love you, I came here all the way to Forks to find you and tell you. I've loved you all along…" she started. Edward cut her off by placing his hands on her face and kissing her deeply.

Bella froze but then she rested her hands on his arms, kissing him back. Edward pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "I've waited for a long time to hear those words," he whispered. Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

------------------------

Later on, Edward and Bella were walking to his dorm. He walked in and led her inside. "My roommate has late classes, he won't be back until later," he informed. She looked around, surprised that the dorm was clean.

"For two guys, your room is extremely clean," she commented.

"Yeah well, unlike my roommate I care about studying so I don't let any parties happen here," he answered.

She laughed but then she moved into Edward's room. She looked around with a smile. "Nice," she commented. She walked over to the CD player. "What are you listening to?" She asked pushing play. _Claire de Lune_ started playing through the speakers.

"It's Debussy…" he said quietly.

Bella bit her lower lip and glanced at him. "Claire de Lune is great," she told him quietly. Edward smiled as he took her hand and rested his hand on her waist. After swaying a little, he turned her around slowly, stopping when she gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked.

"You know I can't dance," she answered.

Edward chuckled lightly before Bella could react, she was on his bed with him on top of her. Bella laughed and pushed him off. He grinned as he moved off to the side, leaning against his hand. They were quiet for awhile until Edward broke the silence. "Tell me what you're thinking," he said quietly. Bella sighed.

"Just thinking how happy I am now," she replied quietly.

Edward reached out, moving his hand over her jaw. Bella closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin. Her eyes snapped open when she felt her shirt getting moved up, but Edward stopped, leaving the shirt so just her scar was being shown. She wasn't sure how to react, but then he reached out and gently traced it. However, instead of gluing his eyes to the scar, he was looking at her face. "Bells," he said quietly. She looked up at him and he kissed her tenderly. Bella kissed him back, her eyes closing, forgetting that he was touching her stomach. For the first time, forgetting that the scar was there at all.

Bella gasped a little when he suddenly pulled her on top of him, letting her make the moves if she wanted to. She moved her hands along his chest before leaning forward and kissed his throat. Edward closed his eyes, moving his hands up and down her back. Bella suddenly sat up and took the shirt off, throwing it aside. Edward sat up slowly, brushing his lips over her shoulder. Bella closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his back. "We don't have to," he whispered against her neck.

"I want to," she answered.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Edward kissed her back, holding her close to him as he moved her back on the bed. He got up for a second and went to close the door. He looked at her with a smile before moving back towards the bed. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward kissed her again and turned out the light beside his bed.


	24. Future Decisions

Chapter 24: Future Decisions

Two years went by since Edward and Bella finally got together. Jasper and Alice had their wedding in May just like Alice had planned. Rosalie and Emmett had their wedding two weeks after theirs. Edward and Bella were still in college, Edward had transferred from Yale to Dartmouth to be close to Bella.

It was summer and the couple had gone back to Forks to spend the summer with their families. They pulled up to Charlie's house and Edward got out of the car, going around to the trunk to get Bella's things. "Bella!" A voice called. Bella looked over and saw Jacob walking up with a girl next to him.

"Jacob hi," she greeted hugging him.

Jacob hugged her back with a smile. "How was the trip?" He asked.

"Long," she replied.

Edward walked over and shook Jacob's hand. "Jacob, nice to see you again," he commented.

"Same to you Edward," Jacob answered.

Jacob gestured to the girl next to him. "You guys didn't get a chance to meet her last year. This is Leah Clearwater," he informed. Bella shook Leah's hand.

"Jacob's told me all about you," she commented.

"All lies probably," Leah quipped.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Leah's waist with a grin. "How long are you guys staying?" He asked.

"Until the end of July then we're going up to Vancouver for a little while," Bella explained.

"Sounds like fun," Jacob commented.

"Yeah, a nice trip together before heading back to school," she replied.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist with a smile on his face.

-------------------

After helping Bella get her things up to her room, Edward walked downstairs. "Leaving so early Edward?" Charlie asked, not looking away from his baseball game.

"Actually, Chief Swan, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," he informed.

Edward walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Alright, what's going on?" Charlie asked curiously. Edward cleared his throat.

"I know at first you didn't really approve of my relationship with Bella," he started.

Charlie took a sip of his beer, keeping quiet. "I love your daughter Chief Swan, I made a promise to her a long time ago that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I have loved her and took care of her everyday even though she didn't know it," he explained.

"The taking care of her bit, I've heard that a few times before," Charlie muttered.

Edward let out a deep breath, moving his fingers through his hair. "But granted you did save her life risking your own and it could've killed you," he pointed out. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Chief…I'd like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me," Edward informed mustering up all the courage he had.

Charlie set his now empty can up on the table. "You know Edward, for a whole year I saw my daughter fall apart because of what James did to her. I saw her walk around this house like a ghost for months, not talking to anyone, not even giving us a second glance. You…You brought her out of that shell that we couldn't break through," he commented. Edward remained silent, listening to Charlie talk. "For a year my daughter was dead, she was just a walking corpse. She screamed during the night from nightmares and she wouldn't even let Jasper in the room to help her clean the stitches. Whenever we tried to get her to talk she shut us out. She'd run up to her room and she wouldn't talk to us," he added.

"I can understand how difficult it was," Edward answered quietly.

"I just hope that you and Bella don't have to go through the same torture that I had to go through when you two have start having children," Charlie told him.

Edward looked up at the older man, who was chuckling. "You just take care of my daughter," he added.

"I will I promise," Edward answered smiling.

The two men stood up and Charlie held out his hand. "I trust that you will," he assured him. Edward smiled and shook Charlie's hand.

"What's going on in here?" Bella asked as she walked in.  
"Nothing, just making a bet on the game," Charlie replied sitting back down.

Bella sat next to her boyfriend on the couch. "Since when do you watch baseball?" She asked. Edward shrugged.

"Had nothing else to do while you were unpacking," he replied.

Bella laughed and leaned against his chest. Edward wrapped his arm around her back, kissing the top of her head. Just then, Edward's cell phone went off. "Who's that?" She asked. Edward looked at his phone before getting up.

"Time to go," he informed.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I just got a text from Emmett, he and Rosalie are on their way to the hospital," he replied.

Edward gabbed his keys. "Everything alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie's just about to give birth," Bella replied as they ran out of the house.

"About time too, she's about three days late," Edward commented.

"How do you know that?" She asked.  
"Because my lovely sister-in-law kept texting me and whining about it," he replied.

Bella laughed before they got into his car and drove off towards the hospital.

------------------------

They arrived at the hospital and Alice skipped over, hugging them both. "How is she?" Edward asked, hugging her.

"Well if you listen carefully you might hear her scream at Emmett," Alice replied.

"Last thing we heard was Rosalie screaming that Emmett was a complete imbecile that will never touch her ever again as long as they both lived," Jasper commented as he walked over to them.

"I think that threat will wear off after that four to six week period is up," Edward chuckled.

Jasper laughed and shook Edward's hand before hugging his sister. Everyone sat down and started catching up.

-----------------------

Hours later, Emmett came out, shaking his hand. "Emmett!" Esme gasped.

"I'm fine, Rosalie's got a good grip," Emmett answered as he shook his bruising hand.

"Well?" Esme asked anxiously.

Emmett smiled. "Well, Alice will have to wait to dress something up in pretty dresses. It's a boy," he announced. Esme hurried over and hugged her son.

"Congratulations," she told him happily.

"What's his name?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

Emmett was grinning proudly. "Benjamin Carlisle," he replied. He cleared his throat. "Follow me come on," he told them. Edward looked over at Bella before holding her hand and they went to see the new baby.


	25. FinallyHappiness

Chapter 25: Finally…Happiness

Bella was sitting on her porch listening to her iPod when Edward showed up in his Volvo. "Edward hey," she greeted smiling walking off the porch. Edward walked over and kissed her briefly.

"What are you doing later?" He asked.

Bella smiled a little. "Nothing really, why?" She asked. Edward kissed her briefly.

"Meet me by the woods," he whispered.

Bella nodded. "Okay," she answered. Edward kissed her one more time.

"I'll see you later," he told her.

She watched him take off again and rubbed the back of her neck confused.

---------------------

That evening, Bella was standing at the entrance of the forest, pacing back and forth a little. She looked up when Edward walked up the hell. "Ready?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Edward smiled as he held onto her hand and they moved into the forest, heading towards their meadow.

Afterward, Bella was sitting down when she noticed that Edward was still standing. "Edward sit down," she insisted.

"Not yet," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look. "I know we've been through so much…and I think that's what brought us closer together," he said quietly. Bella smiled softly and Edward let out a deep breath as he sunk down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I will always love you, I loved you from the moment I saw you and I will you forever, will you be my wife?" He asked. Bella smiled happily.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,' she replied.

Edward slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward pulled back, smiling. She smiled back, moving her hands over his face. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled softly.

"I love you," he answered.

He kissed her again and hugged her tight. Bella hugged him back, burying her face into his neck.

-----------------------

Alice shrieked and hugged Bella tight. "Yay! Another wedding to plan!" She exclaimed. Jasper chuckled as he hugged his sister and shook Edward's hand.

"Alice, you can't strain yourself too much," he pointed out, gently tapping on her baby bump.

Alice slapped his hand away. "I can still plan weddings," she insisted. Jasper rolled his eyes and kissed his wife's forehead. "Do you even have a date thought on yet?" She asked anxiously.

"Alice, we've been engaged for like a half hour," Bella answered.

Alice giggled softly, shaking her head slowly. Jasper sat next to his wife, kissing the side of her head. She leaned against him with a smile on her face. Edward had his arm around Bella's waist, while kissing her temple. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward kissed her forehead with a smile. He was possibly the happiest man alive. He held Bella's hand, moving his fingers over her wrist.

-----------------------

Later on, Edward and Bella were sitting out in front of her house. They were discussing their own wedding ideas. "Maybe we should just go to Vegas or something," she commented. Edward chuckled, holding her hand.

"Then have Alice kill us," he answered.

Bella let out a sigh as she looked at the engagement ring. "We have to put a stop to the big wedding plans though. It's not what we want," she pointed out.

"I know, we'll tell her that," he assured her.

Edward kissed the side of her head. "We have months before we even have to worry about a wedding," he said quietly. She smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I have dreamt of marrying you for so long, I'm still waiting to wake up from this dream," he answered. She looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"This is no dream," she assured him quietly.

Edward placed his hand on her face and kissed her tenderly. Bella kissed him back with a smile. Edward watched her get out of the car. "I love you Bella," he called to her.

"I love you too Edward," she answered.

She closed the door to the car and went inside. Edward smiled as he started his car back up and drove back home.

Bella walked into her house and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. She bit her lower lip and a huge smile came across her face. She looked at the ring on her left hand and let out a deep breath. She was engaged, she couldn't believe it. She was engaged to a man who had adored her from the beginning.

However, as she stood there, she lifted her shirt up to see the scar still sitting there, it felt like it was taunting her. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes tight. "Dad, I'll be back," she called.

"Bells…" Charlie started.

Bella was already gone.

-------------------------

Bella pulled up on a old dirt road that she hadn't be down in so long. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she parked the truck in the same exact spot.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was driving down the dirt road that was shortcut back to her house when she felt her car hit something. She let out a gasp and slammed on her breaks. She got out of the car, pushing her hair behind her ear.

(End Flashback)

She let out a deep breath as she got out of her truck and looked at the same spot, what she had hit was just a rock. The tire tracks were still on the rock. Her tire tracks from before had faded from the weather. She let out several deep breaths, feeling like she couldn't breathe. "_Hello Bella_," his voice echoed in her head.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella gasped and spun around to see James there. An evil sneer was showing on his face. "J--James…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," he replied.

She backed up when she tripped over a stick falling on her butt. "You've been a bad girl Bella," he hissed. She let out a yelp when he grabbed her hair and yanked her up from the ground. "Come on!" He snapped, dragging her through the forest.

(End Flashback)

Bella walked down the path he had dragged her on. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped over the broken logs that had fallen over from the winter storms. She tripped once but she gained her balance by grabbing onto a tree. "_Were you seeing that Jacob kid?!_" He snapped.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella held onto his wrist. "Were you?!" He snapped yanking her closer.

"No I wasn't I swear," she sobbed.

"I don't believe you Bella," he answered.

He threw her down on the ground. Bella let out a yelp and looked around when he suddenly straddled her sides. "Naughty, naughty Bella," he hissed. She let out a sob as she tried to move away. "Stop struggling!" He snapped angrily.

(End Flashback)

Bella stood in the clearing that James had taken her to. She put her hands over her ears as if to block out the memories. "_You have any last words Bella?_" James asked.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella let out a sob as she tried to move when she felt the cold steel of his blade dig into her stomach. She let out as shriek and looked around. "You've been a bad girl Bella," he hissed quietly. Bella looked around and she finally grabbed the biggest rock she could find and smashed his head with it.

(End Flashback)

Bella let out a scream when someone touched her arm. She grabbed a rock that was by her and went to hit the person when they grabbed her wrist. Edward stood there with concern showing in his eyes. "Bella…" he whispered gently. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face, tears she didn't know she had shed. She let out a deep breath, dropping the rock.

"He can't hurt me…" she whispered.

Edward shook his head slowly. "No, he can't," he answered. A small smile came across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward hugged her and kissed her shoulder. "You are the bravest woman I have ever met Bella," he whispered. He lifted her up off the ground. "I love you, so much," he whispered. She sniffled and held onto him.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward set her back down on the ground. "I'll take you home," he whispered. She shook her head and lied down on the ground. "Bella…" he started.

"Just stay…stay with me," she whispered.

Edward lied down beside her on the forest floor, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and sleep claimed her. He kissed her forehead as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	26. A Brother's Devotion

Chapter 26: A Brother's Devotion

Bella sighed as she came out in the fifth wedding dress. "Alice, this is either the last dress or I'm going home," she informed. Alice sighed as she bounced her daughter, Cynthia, in her arms.

"Bella, you're no fun," she whined.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice you whine more than your baby does and she's two weeks old," Bella answered laughing. Alice sighed.

"Your Auntie Bella's mean," she pouted.

Cynthia opened her eyes briefly before falling back to sleep, sucking on her pink flowered pacifier. "Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked. Bella smiled a little.

"Of course, my big brother's daughter," she replied smiling.

Alice smiled as she watched Bella hold the baby. "You know Bells, Edward told me about what happened in the woods," she commented. Bella was quiet.

"Yeah, I had to confront the fears," Bella replied confidently.

Alice nodded her head in agreement and Cynthia looked up at her aunt with sparkling blue eyes. "You know, Jasper was just as messed up as you were when James did that to you," Alice said quietly. Bella remained quiet, not sure what to say. "Bella, he came to my house sobbing after the ambulance took you away. Bella, he came to my house covered in your blood," she added.

Bella sat down and rocked her daughter back and forth. "You were unconscious for two days, he didn't know if you were going to come out alive," Alice told her.

"I know…" Bella sat quietly.

She sat back in the seat. "I need to talk to Jasper, I just haven't had the courage to do so," she added quietly.

"Why?" Alice asked curiously.

Bella shrugged a little. "It feels so…degrading to talk to my big brother what my ex-boyfriend had done to me," she replied truthfully.

"Not when that brother tried beating up the guy after it happened," Alice answered.

Bella looked at Alice in shock. "What?" She asked.

"You didn't know that?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head slowly. "No…" she said quietly.

------------------------

At Jasper and Alice's house, Jasper was sitting in the den looking through one of his history books when Bella walked up behind him and hugged him. "Whoa what was that for?" He chuckled as he hugged her. Bella sat next to him.

"You tried beating up James?" She asked.

Jasper sighed. "Alice told you didn't she?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I beat him up," he said quietly.

****

(Flashback)

__

Jasper was sitting in the car with his father when they saw James stumbling out, holding his head. "There he is!" He exclaimed.

"Jasper don't!" Charlie called to his son.

Jasper was already out of the car and he tackled James to the ground. "You beat my sister! You try to kill her! I knew you were scum when I saw you!" Jasper exclaimed as he started punching him.

"JASPER! JASPER!" Charlie shouted, grabbing his son.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

James was lifted up from the ground and arrested. "See you Jazzy," James chuckled.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Jasper called to him.

"I vacation there!" James answered

Charlie held onto his son to keep him from charging at the teenager. "Easy son, easy," he whispered.

(End Flashback)

Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're my baby sister," he told her. Bella smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I've protected you since we were little, why wouldn't I protect you after some guy tried to hurt you?" He asked. Bella sighed a little, closing her eyes.

"You're the greatest big brother I could ever ask for," she said quietly.

He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Bells, you're my baby sister and I'd do anything for you," he answered quietly.

"I know," she sighed.

Jasper kissed her forehead, rubbing her arm. "And you know what, I'm happy you're with Edward, he's a good man," he told her. Bella smiled.

"He is a good man," she agreed.

Jasper kissed he top of her head and hugged her close.

---------------------------

After awhile, Bella was sitting in her old room, looking around. This was going to be one of the last times she was going to sit in her room. She played with her engagement ring, biting her lower lip. It felt just like yesterday that she felt trapped in life, she was just living because she had to, not because she wanted to. She would never forget what James did to her and tried to do her, but she wasn't going to let it control her life anymore.

Bella had gone back to that spot to confront her fears. She didn't know Edward had followed her, but she was glad that he did. They woke up from sleeping on the ground and Edward drove her home. They never once spoke about the incident in the forest, because there was nothing to be said. She wasn't letting her past dictate what her future would be like. She was engaged to Edward, they were to be married and she felt so happy. She was the happiest girl alive and it had been awhile since she had been so happy.

She lied back on her bed, staring at her ceiling, moving her fingers through her hair unconsciously. She let out a deep breath and moved her hand from her hair, moving it over the scar now. Bella was trying to figure out what made Edward love her as much as he had. He never once gave up on her and knowing he was there the night after James had attacked her, it just proved to her how she was so blind to how Edward always felt for her.

Bella could remember how Edward would watch her carefully in school. He wouldn't try to approach her, he always waited for her to approach him. Before she thought he was just being rude to sit there and stare at her, but now she knew it was because he didn't want to scare her away. Edward loved her too much to try to be a jerk to her. Jacob loved her too, she knew that too, but the love there wasn't like how it was before. Since she had been with Edward, her feelings for him never faded, never wavered. Edward promised her over and over again that he would be there for her no matter what. He would also show her how much he loved her, not just telling her.

Bella smiled softly and she started drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Her dreams filled with Edward Cullen.


	27. A Beautiful Summer

Chapter 27: A Beautiful Summer

Edward and Bella had graduated college, just like they had planned to do before they got married. Now, they were back in Forks, preparing for their wedding.

Bella was sitting in her and Edward's living room in the apartment they were renting temporarily when Edward came up behind her and kissed her neck. "What are you looking at?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"The table plans Alice had made up," she replied.

He rubbed her arms, kissing the back of her head. "Glad we talked her out of keeping Tanya near the wedding party table," he chuckled softly. She laughed a little before reaching up and entwining her fingers with his.

"She would still hit on you?" She asked.

He nuzzled her neck. "Bells, she came to Yale just to try to get my attention," he replied. She laughed a little, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck a few times. She let out a sigh, leaning back against the couch.

"I have somewhere to go," she told him.

She stood up and kissed him briefly. "I'll be back in an hour or so," she informed.

"Drive carefully," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly before leaving the house.

-----------------------

Bella sat in a familiar office, staring at the old stack of magazines across from her on the table. "Bella?" A voice called. She stood up with a small smile. "How are you doing today?" The woman asked.

"I'm good Dr. Smith," she replied.

She sat down on a usual couch, biting her lower lip. "How are things?" Dr. Smith asked, picking up her clipboard.

"Everything's going pretty well. I'm getting married in a few weeks," Bella replied.

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Dr. Smith told her smiling.

Bella smiled. "Have you been having nightmares yet?" She asked.

"Not as bad as they used to be," Bella replied.

"You've been doing the meditation exercises like we talked about?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"And you have been talking about your fears with your fiancé?" Dr. Smith asked.

Bella nodded her head slowly, playing with her engagement ring. "Edward saved me, he always saved me," she said quietly. Dr. Smith smiled as she wrote some stuff down on her clipboard.

"What do you and Edward plan on doing after the wedding?" She asked curiously.

Bella bit her lower lip and sat back on the couch. "We're not quite sure," she replied. She rubbed her hands together and let out a deep breath. "I'm nervous, I mean I'm extremely nervous. It seems like every time I feel like my life is finally the way it's supposed to be, something happens," she informed. Dr. Smith leaned forward a little.

"Bella, James is gone along with the rest of his friends. You have nothing standing in the way of being happy. The only thing standing in the way is you putting reasons there why you're not happy," Dr. Smith explained.

The younger woman nodded her head slowly. "I know," she said quietly.

"When it comes time for the wedding, its your day. You make it your day, be happy, think of it as the first step of a new life," the doctor explained gently.

Bella smiled a little, thinking of her wedding with Edward. "The moment you say 'I do' Bella, it is a fresh start. James, his friends, everything that tore your life apart is in the past," she explained.

"I know," Bella said quietly.

She let out another deep breath, closing her eyes.

--------------------------------

Bella was standing on a stool as Alice finished up the last bits of her dress. "Alice, you've been working on this the last six months," she pointed out.

"I know, I just want it to be perfect," Alice answered.

"I'm walking down the aisle in about fifteen minutes and you're still sewing," she commented.

Alice laughed before standing up. "There, done," she announced beaming. Bella smiled a little before looking at the dress. "So? What do you think?" She asked anxiously.

"It's beautiful Alice," Bella replied.

"Better than getting a rented dress for Vegas?" Alice asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

Alice bounced a little and Bella looked over at Cynthia. "Your mommy's crazy," she told the baby. The six month old gurgled, clapping her hands.

"Don't brainwash my baby," Alice scolded with a grin before picking the baby back up.

Bella smiled, she refused to look in the mirror. She just didn't like imaging herself in a wedding dress. Rosalie smiled as she put pinned the tiara into Bella's hair. "You look absolutely amazing Bells," she commented.

"Thanks," Bella answered quietly.

Rosalie sighed as she fixed the sleeves of the dress before checking Bella's makeup. "Rosalie, I think I'm good," she insisted.

"Just double checking," Rosalie answered.

Bella let out a deep breath before Alice grabbed her shoulders and made her look in the mirror. "Look at you Bells, you look amazing," she told her sister-in-law. Bella let out a small gasp, she almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. "I won't be surprised if Emmett has to pick Edward's jaw up off the ground at the altar when he sees you," she quipped giggling.

"Funny," Bella said quietly.

She swallowed and looked at the engagement ring on her left hand again. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. Renee came in with Charlie and Bella saw her parents standing there in disbelief. "Bella…you look…oh honey you look so beautiful!" Renee gasped.

"Mom you're not going to start crying now are you?" She asked.

Renee walked over and hugged her daughter tight. "You look beautiful baby," she whispered, rubbing her back.

"You do look beautiful Bells," Charlie agreed.

He walked over and hugged his daughter tight. Bella hugged him back, closing her eyes tight. Charlie kissed the side of her head. "I love you kid," he told her.

"I love you too dad," she answered.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything," she added quietly. Charlie let her go and he let out a heavy sigh as he looked at his youngest child and only daughter. He placed his hand on her face with a small smile. Bella smiled softly as they stood in silence for awhile. During the last few years, Bella and Charlie became close. She realized a long time ago she had more in common with her father than she did with her mother. She smiled a little as she looped her arm with his as they left the room. "Don't let me fall," she told him.

"I won't," he assured her as they stood at the top of the steps.

Bella smiled a little. "Ready to give me away?" She asked.

"No I'm not," he admitted quietly.

-----------------------------

Edward fixed his tuxedo as he stood under the canopy of flowers. "Alice once again went overboard," he commented with a chuckle.

"She enjoyed every minute of it," Emmett answered with a small laugh.

Edward smiled a little as the girls came down the aisle first, but when he saw Bella he thought he had died and gone to heaven, Bella was so stunningly beautiful that she practically glowed. He let out a deep breath when he walked over a little and Charlie placed Bella's hand in his. "Take care of her," Charlie told him. Edward smiled a little.

"I will I promise," he answered.

Charlie smiled before he kissed Bella's cheek and sat down. Bella looked at Edward with a smile on her face. Edward gave her hand a gentle squeeze before standing in front of the minister. He started the ceremony and Bella handed Alice her bouquet before turning towards Edward, holding his hands.

When it came time to the vows, Bella let out a deep breath. "Actually…I'd like to say something," she informed. Edward gave her a quizzical look. "Edward…you have been my silent protector for so long and I was blind to it all. You were always my friend even though I hardly paid you any kind of attention at all. From what I told you were one of the first people at the hospital but you stayed hidden because you didn't want people to know you were there. You didn't want everyone to see how much you cared. I did so much to push you away, but instead of taking those words to heart and walked away. You stayed by me, you saved me and protected me. You risked your life for me and I don't know how I could ever repay you. I love you so much it hurts just thinking of ever having to live my life without you. I can't live without you. I dream about being with you forever. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she explained.

Edward was stunned by her words, he was speechless. He cleared his throat. "Edward, is there something you'd like to add?" The minister asked. Edward glanced at him before looking at Bella.

"Yeah…Bella…it sounds really cliché and really corny, but I did love you the first moment I saw you. When you first came up to Forks High School in that beat up truck with your brother, you had my heart right then and there. I just wanted to get to know you, just everything about you attracted me to you. I literally sat in class daydreaming more about a future with you than I did my own studies. Then when all these…things happened…you were hurt. They hurt you and it hurt me because you were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to take that pain away. If I could, I'd take all the pain for you, I'd suffer it for you. I didn't want to leave your side at the hospital the first time. I wouldn't give up on you when you disappeared. During those days you were gone, a part of me was missing. I thought I would never feel whole again. Bella, you are my life now and I love you more than life itself. I would give you my life if I have to. I love you," he explained.

The minister smiled gently at the couple. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawful wedding husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. She smiled gently, holding onto Edward's hands.

"I do," she answered.

The minister turned towards Edward. "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedding wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Edward ran circles over Bella's hands.

"I do," he answered.

The minister turned toward Emmett who handed him the rings. He blessed the rings and Edward took one of the rings and held Bella's hand up. "Edward as you place the ring on Bella's hand, repeat these words 'With this ring, I thee wed'," he instructed. Edward slipped the ring onto Bella's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed quietly.

Bella smiled as she took the other ring, holding Edward's left hand in hers. "Bella the same is for you as you slip the ring onto Edward's hand, repeat the words 'With this ring, I thee wed'," the minister instructed. Bella slipped the ring onto Edward's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed happily.

Edward smiled softly at her. "By the powers vested in me in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister informed. Edward placed his hands on Bella's face and kissed her lovingly. Bella kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen," he announced to the guests.


	28. Unrealized Dreams

Chapter 28: Unrealized Dreams

Two years went by since the memorable wedding. Edward and Bella had moved to Seattle where Edward was now a music teacher, teaching the students more about the classical music artists. Bella was teaching creative writing at the college. They had a nice sized apartment for a starting married couple. Their lives seemed perfect, they just couldn't think of anything else that could make it better.

Bella was sitting in the bathroom in the teacher's lounge when there was a knock on the door. "Yes," she answered.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked on the other side.

"Yep, peachy," she replied.

She flushed the toilet before she stood up on shaky legs, opening the door. Angela's eyes widened. "Wow…" she whispered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really sick," Angela commented.

"I'm fine, it goes away after awhile," Bella answered sitting down at a table with a cup of water.

Angela sat next to her with a quizzical look. "How long has this been going on?" She asked. She shrugged.

"I have lost count," she replied.

She let out a deep breath taking a sip of her water. "As I said, it'll go away after a few minutes," she assured her friend.

"Bella…this has been going on a few weeks," Angela pointed out concerned.

Bella sighed as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the nausea go away. "Bells…do you think it's possible that you're…pregnant?" Angela asked quietly. Bella's eyes widened as she started counting back. Her face paled once again, but this time in realization.

"My God…" she whispered.

Her hand unconsciously moved over her stomach. "I might be Angela…I never miss a period," she said quietly. She moved her fingers through her hair. "Wow…" she murmured in disbelief.

"Bells, maybe you should take a pregnancy test," Angela pointed out.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Angela can you cover my class?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Angela replied.

Bella got up and hurried out of the teacher's lounge.

----------------------------

Bella had arrived home a little while later with a pharmacy bag in her hand. She spilled the contents of four pregnancy tests onto the bathroom counter. She picked it up and read the back of the box. She let out a deep breath and did as it was instructed. She now had four pregnancy tests and she sat down on the edge of the tub, looking at her watch. "Now here comes the longest three minutes of my life," she muttered. She moved her fingers and closed her eyes.

----------------------------

Edward was sitting in his office looking through some papers that he had to grade. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He was behind since he was up earlier that morning keeping Bella's hair out of her face when she got sick. He had tried to talk her into staying home from work, but the stubborn girl just refused to do it. He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. He looked up when there was a knock on his office door. "Well if it isn't Eddie Cullen," a voice commented. Edward tried not to groan.

"Hello Tanya," he greeted.

"I heard you got married," she commented.

Edward gave her an incredulous look. "Yeah, two years ago," he answered.

"Aw, well very belated congratulations," she said in a small whiny voice.

Edward winced a little, it was like listening to nails on a chalkboard. "What brings you to Seattle?" He asked.

"Well, I was coming to check on my dad's company here and then I thought 'Why don't I stop by and say hello to my favorite childhood sweetie?'," she commented.

He tried not to vomit at her words when she sat on his desk. Just before he could say anything, he saw Bella come in. "Bella," he called relieved. He got up and went over to his wife, hearing Tanya huff behind him. "Hey," he greeted surprised. Edward hugged her gently. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a class?" He asked.

"I had to skip," she replied.

Edward gave her a quizzical look, she never missed a class. "What is it? Is everything okay?" He asked. She held onto his hands.

"I don't know," she replied.

Edward felt his heart dropped. So many questions rushed through his mind with her words. "What is it?" He asked.

"You know how I've been really, really sick the last few weeks?" She asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "Well…" she started. She let out a deep breath and took his hand, resting it on her stomach. "Edward, I'm pregnant," she said quietly. His eyes widened in disbelief, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"Really? Truly?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "I took four pregnancy tests and they were all positive," she replied. She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Bella, this is wonderful," he told her.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor. "Simply wonderful," he told her. Bella hugged him tight with a smile on her face. Edward set her back down on the floor and kissed her lips, her neck, and then her shoulder. "Do you know how far along are you?" He asked.

"Not quite sure, but I have a pretty good idea," she replied.

She entwined her fingers with his. "What's your theory?" he asked chuckling.

"Valentine's Day, the one day I actually let you spoil me," she quipped.

Edward laughed before kissing her gently and then hugging her. "This is just the greatest news I could ever hear," he told her. Bella smiled, hugging him back. They heard a huff and Tanya stormed out of the room. "Actually, that just made this day better," he chuckled. Bella laughed before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. Edward kissed her back, his hands cupping her face. Just then, the bell went off, signaling one class was done and his students would be walking in any minute.

"I'll let you work," she said quietly.

Edward kissed the back of her hand. "I'll see you at home," he told her. Bella kissed him briefly before leaving the classroom.

----------------------------

That night, Bella was sitting on the couch when Edward finally came home. "Hey," he called.

"Hey," she answered.

He walked into the living room and kissed her gently. She kissed him back with a smile before sitting up so he could move behind her. She lied back against his chest, closing her eyes, and let out a sigh as he was moving his hand over her still flat stomach. "You ready to be a daddy?" She asked. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, ready to be a mommy?" He answered chuckling.

Bella held his hands in hers, their hands resting on her stomach. "I don't know, we'll see when he or she gets here," she commented. Edward kissed the side of her head with a smile on his face.


	29. Everyone Deserves a Second Chance

Chapter 29: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance

Bella sighed as she walked with Edward around the mall. Even though she hated shopping, she did however need things for the baby. Her stomach had grown a little and she just couldn't help but keep her hand there to feel her baby. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head. "You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit," she replied.

"Let's get some lunch then," he suggested.

She nodded with a smile as they went into the cafeteria part of the mall. "Alice won't be happy when she finds out we went shopping without her," he commented after getting their food. Bella laughed as they sat down.

"Hey, she had her chance to shop for Cynthia. This is our baby and we'll pick the stuff we want for him," she told her husband.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" He asked.

"Mother's intuition," she replied.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she glanced up struggling to process what she had seen. "Oh God," she whispered.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Bella stood up. "I'm going to dump our stuff," she told him Edward gave his wife a quizzical look and looked over his shoulder to see what Bella was looking at only he couldn't see anyone.

Bella moved over to the trashcan, dumping their stuff. "Bella?" A voice called. She froze and her heart dropped into her stomach. She slowly turned around and the fear escalated when she saw that it was James.

"James…" she said quietly.

She went to move away when James held his hands up in the gesture of surrender. "Don't go Bella, please," he told her.

"Give me five good reasons why I shouldn't take off right now," she answered.

Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. He let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his hands together. "I know I am the last person you want to see," he commented. Bella was startled by his tone, it wasn't threatening like it was in high school.

"What gave you that idea? The fact that you tried to kill me after we broke up?" She asked.

James let out a sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Then your friends kidnapped me and almost killed me. Was that another sick plan of yours?" She asked.

"That wasn't me, I never gave them any orders," he admitted.

"What are you doing out of jail?" She asked.

He cleared his throat. "I was let out early to go into rehab…I also helped save someone," he replied.

"Really who? Surprising to know that James McCarthy has a heart," she commented.

"It was you Bella," he answered.

She stared at him in shock. "You helped Edward find me?" She asked.

"I've changed Bella. I changed a few days after Edward came to the jail to get me to tell him where Laurent and the guys took you. I wouldn't do it, but that same day I was attacked by another inmate," he replied.

He turned his head to the side and showed her the long scar that was now on his face. The scar went from his left temple to the corner of his mouth. "I now know how you felt when I almost killed you, when Laurent almost killed you. I know how that scar makes you feel so unwanted by the world, because then you're judged everyday," he explained. Bella bit her lower lip, playing with her wedding ring. "I just want to say Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he told her sincerely.

"Why did you do it?" She asked after a few minutes.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Stupid things, obsession, alcohol, drugs, you name it. I became crazy, paranoia got to my head. Then I saw you with that Jacob kid and I just lost all control," he replied. Bella wrapped her arms around herself, letting out a deep breath.

"Bella?" Edward called gently.

He walked over and wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at James. "I wasn't doing anything, I was just apologizing," he assured Edward. He saw the wedding rings and Bella's small bump. "I think congratulations are in order," he commented. Bella smiled a little when a toddler that could be no more than two ran over to James, tugging on his pant leg.

"Daddy, coming?" He asked.

James lifted the boy up, having him sit on his side. "Bella, this is my son, Isaiah, and that woman over there…" he started pointing over to a redheaded woman that was gathering their stuff, "is my wife, Victoria." Isaiah was tugging on the necklace around James's neck. "I got out of jail and I got a job as a mechanic, that's where I met Victoria and now we have Isaiah," he added. Bella smiled a little.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance," she commented.

James nodded and Isaiah was still tugging on the necklace. "James, you coming?" Victoria called.

"Be right there," James answered.

He held his hand out to Bella. "Have a nice life, this is probably the last time you'll ever see me," he commented. Bella shook his hand with a sigh.

"Goodbye James and I want to say I forgive you, but I won't ever forget you," she told him.

James nodded his head slowly before he shook Edward's hand and went back over to Victoria. Edward wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the side of her head. "You okay?" He asked. She let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

Edward kissed the back of her hand before they started walking through the mall to finish shopping for baby stuff. For the first time, Bella finally felt like she was able to put her past behind her and she could start her new life with Edward and their baby.

James walked back over to Victoria and put Isaiah into the cart. "Who was that?" She asked. James glanced at Bella to see her leaving with Edward before looking back at his wife.

"Just a friend," he replied.

She held his hand as they started walking through the mall.


	30. New Life

Chapter 30: New Life

Bella sighed as she rested on the couch of the new apartment she and Edward moved into. Her hand was resting on her stomach and a small smile came across her face when she felt the baby kick. The baby had been very active the last few weeks. Sometimes it was nice to feel the baby move around, but other times it was a pain, especially when it came to her to try to sleep at night. Edward walked out of the bedroom and over to his wife. "Hey, you ready?" He asked.

"Do we have to?" She groaned.

He chuckled softly as he helped her up from the couch. "Yes we have to go," he answered. She let out a sigh.

"My feet are swollen and my back is aching," she commented.

"You look perfect," he answered.

"Ah huh right," she muttered.

He took her hand and they left the apartment.

------------------------

Edward pulled up to his parents' house and Bella sat there. "Are you really telling me I have to get out of the car now?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied chuckling as he got out.

He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He helped her out of the car and he led her to the house. Alice opened the door beaming. "Hello!" She greeted excitedly.

"Hey Alice," Bella answered.

They went into the house to see it decorated in pink and blue ribbons. "Alice…you went overboard again," she sighed.

"I couldn't help it," Alice answered.

Edward kissed the side of his wife's head as they moved into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. "How are you feeling?" Esme asked as she got up and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Like I swallowed a bowling ball," she replied.

Esme smiled and the guys walked over to Edward. "Come on Eddie, time to let the hens cluck," Emmett commented. Rosalie swatted her husband's shoulder before kissing him goodbye. Edward walked over to Bella, kissing him gently.

"I'll see you later, love," he whispered into her hair.

Bella nodded and watched him leave with his father and his brothers. "So how is married life?" Alice asked.

"Great," Bella replied happily.

She rubbed her stomach with a smile. "It's just been…just perfect," she added. Esme sat next to her with a smile.

"Girls, would you mind if you left Bella and me alone for a little bit?" She asked.

"Sure," Alice replied.

They got up and went into the kitchen to finish preparing the snacks. "Mind if I…" Esme started gesturing to her stomach.

"Sure go ahead," Bella replied.

She rested her hand on Bella's stomach with a smile. "Seems like yesterday I was sitting on the couch with Carlisle touching my stomach when I was pregnant with all three of my children," she sighed. Bella smiled a little. "Of course, right before I got pregnant with Emmett the doctor had informed me that I couldn't carry to term. I proved him wrong when a month later I found out I was pregnant with Emmett and carried him to term. I didn't tell Carlisle at first, I wanted until I was over three months pregnant before I told him," she explained.

"Why?" Bella asked curiously.

Esme looked at the young woman. "Because before Emmett I had two miscarriages, both weren't even big enough to even know if they were boys or girls," she said sadly. Bella bit her lower lip. "I got pregnant with Emmett and I just felt so complete. Holding him in my arms for the first time, I just sat in the hospital bed and cried and cried because I just couldn't believe that I finally had what I had always wanted in my life and that was to be a mother. I always thought Emmett would be my only one, didn't think I could've been blessed with two more miracles," she said quietly. Bella sighed and looked at her stomach. "I have never felt so happy in my life, my life really was complete after I brought Edward and Alice home from the hospital," she added.

"And Carlisle?" Bella asked curiously.

Esme was beaming at this point. "A very, very, very proud father. He tried to be there for his children, he loves them more than anything and he would do anything for them to make them happy. Sometimes with his job though, he missed some things in their lives. He missed a few of Emmett's basketball and baseball games. A few of Edward's piano recitals and Alice's school art shows. It didn't stop him from bragging about his children and he still does too. Except now he talks about the new additions to the family. You, Jasper, and Rosalie along with the kids, Carlisle's a very proud man. He has your pictures on his desk in his office," she explained.

Bella smiled and felt the baby move. "He was there when Edward went through his heartache, especially during the time that you were missing. Edward locked his room for two days when you first disappeared, it was his father that finally got him out of the room. It tore him apart to see his children hurting and there was nothing he could do to help. It tore me apart to see him in so much pain," she explained.

"Edward's a good man," Bella answered quietly, biting a carrot stick.

Esme smiled. "Like father like son," she agreed quietly. She kissed Bella's forehead with a smile. "You girls can come back now," she called to Rosalie and Alice. The two girls came back with some more snacks.

"Alice you have enough food to feed fifty people," she commented.

Alice shrugged. "It's a party," she insisted beaming. Bella laughed and shook her head as she took a cookie off the table and started eating that.

"Do you have names picked out?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

"Mmm…I have a feeling it's a boy so I was thinking of calling him Edward," Bella replied.

"Aw! After his daddy," Alice gushed.

Bella blushed a little before laughing. "Edward's hoping for a girl," she commented.

"Emmett prayed for a boy," Rosalie laughed.

Alice giggled. "Jasper didn't' care, as long as the baby was healthy," Alice answered. Bella moved her hand over her stomach and let out a sigh.

"I can't be happier than how I am now," she commented.

The three other women smiled at Bella to see her eyes sparkling at the thought of Edward and the baby that was on the way. "I just can't wait for the baby to get here," she said quietly. Bella tilted her head back on the couch. "I'm so sick of being pregnant," she added.

"When I was pregnant with Ben, I was so sick of being pregnant by the end of it that I was trying everything to go into labor," Rosalie answered eating a celery stick.

Bella smiled as she comfortable spent the day talking with her new family as well as open the gifts that they had gotten for the baby. She couldn't be happier, this wasn't how she planned on where her life would be, but she was happy that it was.


	31. Hearts Combined

Chapter 31: Hearts Combined

The last weeks of Bella's pregnancy slowly trickled by, it gave Edward enough time to decorate the nursery and have it prepared for the baby's arrival.

One night, Edward was sitting in the living room looking over some of the papers for his class when he looked over to see his wife asleep with her hand on her stomach. He got up and walked over to her, kissing her forehead gently. She woke up a little. "Hmm…" she sighed as she started falling asleep.

"Come on, let's get you to bed where it's more comfortable," he commented.

"Do I have to move?" she asked.

"You'll feel better in the bedroom," he replied.

He grabbed a hold of her hands and helped her back up. She sighed as she slowly trudged to the bedroom with Edward's help.

Once in the bedroom, she lied down on the bed, sleep starting to claim her again. He kissed her lips gently with a smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said tiredly.

He kissed her one more time before leaving the bedroom. Bella sighed softly before moving her hand over her stomach again, falling back to sleep.

--------------------------------

During the night, Edward was fast asleep on his side of the bed. Bella woke up when she felt a small twinge of pain go through her stomach. She shrugged a little and started drifting back to sleep when she felt it again. She sat up wit ha gasp, feeling the pain rush through her again. She sat up with a gasp, whimpering. "Edward…Edward wake up," she insisted shaking her husband.

"Hmm…Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think it's time," she replied.

Edward got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He grabbed her suitcase and helped his wife out of bed. "Did your water break?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

She started breathing through her contractions. He led her into the elevator and got on the phone. "Mom, yea, we're on the way to the hospital now," he informed. He hung up and Bella gripped his arm.

"Make sure you call my dad," she insisted.

"Don't' worry I'm calling everyone," he answered.

Edward kissed the side of her head. "I'll call everyone," he repeated reassuringly. Bella whimpered softly through another contraction as he continued making the phone calls.

----------------------------

Edward was sitting by his wife's bedside, doing his best to relax her when Charlie knocked on the door. "Bells?" He called.

"You found the right room dad," Bella answered.

Charlie walked over and stroked his daughter's hair. "How are you feeling kid?" He asked.

"I've been through worse," she answered.

He chuckled softly, kissing the side of her head. "What did the doctor say?" He asked. Edward was rubbing Bella's shoulders gently.

"He said that Bella's progressing very well and that the baby's doing just fine," he replied.

Charlie nodded. "Good, good news is the best news," he commented. Bella leaned back against Edward as he kept rubbing her shoulders.

"He also said that if things keep progressing as they are, we should have a baby in a few hours," Edward informed.

"Great, that's great," Charlie answered.

He kissed his daughter's forehead with a smile. "You'll be fine kid," he told her. Bella smiled tiredly and held onto her husband's hands.

----------------------------

The hours ticked by, a few hours went to six hours. It was now eight in the morning and the doctor was coming back in. Bella was getting annoyed with Alice. "Do you mind NOT trying to do my hair during this?" She asked.

"Just taking it out of your eyes," Alice answered.  
"Yeah well put it back in a ponytail, not whatever you're doing to it," Bella told her, shaking her hair free from Alice's grasp.

Edward was leaning against the wall, laughing. "Let's check your progress Bella," the doctor chuckled. He lifted the sheet to check on Bella when Edward walked back over, holding her hand. "Well, you're fully dilated, this baby is ready to be brought to the world," he commented. Alice kissed her brother's cheek.

"Good luck," she told him.

He kissed the top of his sister's head before watching her leave. Bella sat up a little more. "Edward, maybe you could sit behind her so she can have more support," the doctor suggested. Edward had his wife sit forward a little more before he sat behind her, holding her hands. "Okay Bella with your next contraction, you're going to push," he instructed.

"I want to go home," Bella answered.

Edward chuckled softly. "Bells, I don't think it'll do much good," he told her.

"I don't care, I want to go home," she answered.

Edward kissed the side of her head, chuckling softly.

----------------------------

Time went by, the family sat in the waiting room when Edward finally came out. "So?" Renee asked standing up. Edward let out a deep breath.

"Before I say this, Bella wants Alice to promise she won't go overboard," he informed.

Alice sighed. "Fine I promise," she answered. Edward was beaming now.

"It's a girl," he told the family.

The family gasped in surprise, they all thought they were going to have a boy. "Well, good thing Edward refused to paint the nursery blue," Emmett laughed. They got up to congratulate the new father.

"Can we see her?" Renee asked anxiously.

"They're moving her and the baby into a room, I do have some pictures of the new baby," he informed.

He took out the camera and started showing the pictures he took of his newborn daughter. "She's beautiful," Esme said quietly.

"Great she looks nothing like Edward," Emmett quipped.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What's her name?" Jasper asked.

"We don't know yet, because Bella just kept insisting that she was right that it was going to be a boy," Edward chuckled.

The family laughed while looking at the pictures.

----------------------------

Bella was sitting in her hospital bed with her daughter in her arms. "Wow…" she said quietly. She rested her hand on top of the bundle. She pushed the blankets down a little to look more at her daughter's face. "You have your father's nose," she said quietly. She kissed the baby's forehead before the family came in slowly, making sure not to wake her.

"Oh she's even more precious in person!" Alice gasped.

"And I'm the only one who will dress her," Bella answered.

Alice pouted before she held her arms out to hold the baby. Bella carefully set her into Alice's arms and lied back on the pillows with a smile. "We'll think of something for her name," she commented.

"You have time," Carlisle answered as he looked at his newborn granddaughter.

Bella smiled and Edward kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered, holding his hand.

----------------------------

Later that afternoon, Bella was sitting up in her hospital bed, Edward was asleep in a chair in a corner when the door opened. She looked up and a smile came across her face. "Jake," she said quietly.

"Hey Bells," he greeted.

He walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "Heard you're a new mommy so I came to see you," he commented. Bella reached up and hugged him tight. Jacob hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. "So, where is she?" He asked chuckling. Bella let him go and pointed over to the bassinet by Edward's chair. He walked over and looked at the baby.

"She's beautiful Bells," he commented.

"Thanks," she answered.

"Mind if I…" he started.

"No, go ahead," she replied.

Jacob reached into the bassinet and picked the baby up. "She looks just like you," he commented.

"I think she looks more like her father," she answered.

Jacob chuckled as he cradled the baby to his chest. "I'll need more practice like this," he commented.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

Jacob smiled. "I'll be a new father in eight months," he replied.

"Jake congratulations," she told him.

She and Edward had gone to Jacob and Leah's wedding over a year ago. Jacob looked over at her. "I heard you don't know what to name her," he commented. Bella shook her head slowly.

"We do now," she replied.

Jacob walked over and set the baby in his arms. "What did you name her?" He asked curiously.

"Renesmee," Edward replied when he woke up.

Bella smiled a little. "Renesmee?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah, we combined my mother's name and Edward's mother's name. Her middle name is Carlie, mixed with Charlie and Carlisle," Bella answered.

"Creative," Jacob commented.

He looked at his watch. "I have to go, I just came by to congratulate you two," he told them. He kissed Bella's forehead and shook Edward's hand. He waved to the new family before leaving the hospital. Edward sat next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. Bella smiled and leaned against him as they both looked at their sleeping daughter with proud smiles on their faces.


	32. The Family

Chapter 32: The Family

Two months went by, it was close to Christmas now. One night, Bella woke up to find her husband missing. "Edward…" she said quietly. She looked over at the baby crib that was at the end of the bed and saw that Renesmee was gone too. She got up from bed and smiled when she heard music coming from the living room.

She stood in the doorway of the living room to see Edward just swaying around with Renesmee in his arms. The baby had her head on his shoulder, her tiny fist in her mouth. "So this is what you do during the night when you don't wake me to get Renesmee," she commented. Edward looked up.

"She enjoys Debussy as much as we do," he answered.

Bella smiled as she walked over and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You're becoming a daddy's girl aren't you?" She asked. Renesmee just stared at her mother with the emerald green eyes she inherited from her father. "I'm starting to wonder if she wakes you up or if you purposely get up to be with her," she quipped.

"I get up, she just happens to be awake too," he answered with a smile.

Renesmee let out a little noise before she started moving a little, wanting to be in a different position. Edward moved her so she was resting back in the crook of his arm. Bella held her daughter's hand with a smile on her face. "Hard to believe she's ours," she commented.

They sat down on the floor and Bella spread a blanket out on the floor and Edward set her down onto her back. Renesmee kicked her feet and waved her hands a little. "It's four in the morning and we're playing with the baby," Bella commented laughing.

"Well, the middle of the night is the time I can play with her. By the time I come home she's fast asleep," he commented.

Bella nodded her head slowly and he pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

****

(Three Years Later)

Bella smiled as she set Renesmee on the ground. "Gama! Gampa!" She exclaimed, running towards Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey Bella, where's Edward?" Alice asked as she hugged her.

"He's finishing a final, he'll be here soon," Bella replied.

Edward was still teaching, while going to medical school at night.

Bella sat down with her family with a smile as she watched her mother and Alice coo over the two new babies she had brought in earlier. "They're so cute," Alice gushed.

"Yeah well, you're still not going to dress them," Bella answered grinning.

Esme walked over to them. "I'll trade you," Esme told Renee. Renee laughed as she took Renesmee into her arms while Esme took the baby that was in her arms. "Which one am I holding?" She asked.

"Alice is holding is little Edward and you have Lillian," Bella replied.

"Any more kids Bella?" Emmett chuckled as he took a turn holding Lillian.

"Oh no, we're done," Bella replied.

She gasped when someone came up behind her, hugging her. "Three's enough," Edward commented.

"Hey," she greeted.

He kissed her briefly. "Okay mom, my turn to hold my son," he informed. Esme smiled as she passed the baby over to him. Bella was watching him with happiness in her eyes.

"Have you heard from Jake lately?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he opened his own bike shop, it's going pretty well," she replied.

Jasper smiled and Bella looked back over at Edward to see him sitting on the ground with Little Edward in one arm, Lillian in the other, and Renesmee was sitting in front of him, talking to him in her little toddler gibberish. A smile came across her face and she let out a deep breath. She was attacked in her sophomore year of high school, her spirit was broken and she thought she could never trust anyone ever again. Then Edward came into her life again and she fell in love all over again. Edward looked up at her and gave her a smile. Bella smiled back. "I love you," he mouthed to her.

"I love you," she answered.

She got up and walked over to her husband, sitting down on the ground, taking Lillian into her arms. Edward smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his face. "I have everything I could ever want," she whispered.

"Good, as do I," he answered quietly.

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. Edward held his family close and let out a sigh. They both had something they had always wanted, love and happiness.

****

(Preview to the Next Story)

__

Edward looked up and saw Bella standing towards the entrance of the school. They both held eye contact for a few minutes before he turned and looked back over to the girl next to him.

Bella let out a deep breath before she walked over to him. "Excuse me," she told the girl. Before Edward could react, Bella smacked him.

"What the hell?!" the girl exclaimed.

"That's for disappearing on us and worrying about you!" Bella snapped at Edward angrily.

She took off a ring that was on her right hand, throwing it at him. "Now it's officially over!" She snapped before storming away.

Title: Nothing is as it Seems

Rating: T (for now)

Pairings: canon pairings

Story Due: August 3, 2009


End file.
